Always Love
by lily7807
Summary: Haley n'est jamais revenue à Tree Hill et à signé les papier d'annulation de son mariage. Brooke elle non plus n'est jamais revenue pour sa dernière année au lycée. Que sont devenus Lucas, Peyton et Nathan ?
1. Chapter 1

Always Love

Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise nouvelle

Haley venait de finir son concert et arrivait dans sa loge. Là, elle vit Brooke qui l'attendait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis maintenant 6 ans et cela malgré leur proximité. Elle avait juste eu quelques nouvelles par lettre mais rien de très intéressant.

- Brooke ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Fit Haley alors qu'elle s'approchait de Brooke pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui. A peu prés 6 ans dit Brooke souriant à moitié. Je suis aussi contente de te revoir l'intello fit elle à la suite en riant.

- Tu n'as pas encore laissé tomber ce surnom ridicule. Tu devrais tu sais ! Je ne le suis plus vraiment maintenant.

- Bien sure que si, c'est peut être passé mais cela nous a fait devenir ce que l'on est aujourd'hui.

- Oui tu as raison, fit Haley en souriant, Alors qu'est ce qu'il me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à la fin d'un de mes concerts.

A ce moment là, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui se trouvait être l'organisatrice des concerts d'Haley.

- Haley ! Tes fans te demandent une nouvelle chanson. Il faudrait que tu y aille sinon il risque d'y avoir une émeute.

- Mais je suis occupée Brenda ! J'ai une amie ici ! Tu ne vois pas ?

- Vas-y Haley ! Je t'attends ici ! On se retrouve après ta chanson ne t'inquiète pas je ne parts pas ! dit Brooke.

- Alors c'est d'accord, j'y vais mais tu reste bien là ! dit Haley en attrapant son micro et en allant sur scène.

Haley alla donc sur scène et s'assit au piano. Elle commença à jouer l'une de ses premières chansons. La toute première d'ailleurs. C'était « Elsewhere ».

Une fois sa chanson finit, elle salua le public en précisant que c'était bien la dernière chanson pour ce soir. Elle retourna alors dans sa loge où Brooke l'attendait patiemment en regardant les photos qu'Haley avait accrochées autour de son miroir.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on me demande comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien surtout que ce que je viens te dire n'est pas joyeux. Dit alors Brooke.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelques choses à Tree Hill ?

- Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, je ne savais pas si tu en avais reçu une alors je suis venue te voir pour te prévenir !

- Je n'ai rien reçu aujourd'hui du tout ! Mais de quoi est ce que tu veux me prévenir ?

- Le coach Whitey vient de mourir fut Brooke arrêtant enfin de tourner autour du pot.

- C'n'est pas vrai ? dit Haley sous le choc ! Mais il avait que 65 ans ! Il ne peut pas être déjà mort.

- Si Haley, c'est ce que disait la lettre que j'ai reçu de Peyton, il aurait succombé à un cancer du poumon, et tout cela à cause des petits cigares dont il raffolait tant.

- Ah d'accord. Mais quand on lieux ses funérailles ? Demanda Haley. Elle avait toujours adoré ce coach surtout que le jour de la fête de son mariage avec Nathan il lui avait fait un cadeau qui lui avait été bien utile avec son fils.

- Dès demain, en fait il faudrait qu'on parte tout de suite si on veut être là-bas demain matin !

- Demain !? Mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps de … Haley s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- De quoi Haley ? Tu n'auras pas le temps de faire quoi ? demanda Brooke intriguer.

Haley hésita un instant avant de continuer la phrase qu'elle avait laissé en suspens.

- Je ne vais pas voir le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour garder ma fille.

Brooke ouvrit de grand yeux, surprise par ce que Haley venait de dire. Une fille ? Alors elle avait eu une fille ?

- Tu as une fille ? Mais alors ca veut dire que tu étais vraiment avec Chris Keller ?! Franchement je ne croyais pas que tu étais …

- Mais arrête Brooke ! Je n'ai jamais été avec Chris ! Elle a 5 ans ! C'est la fille de Nathan ! Je suis tombé enceinte peu avant mon départ de Tree Hill ! Et si je ne suis pas revenue c'est en partie à cause de ma grossesse.

- Mais pourquoi Haley ? Nathan aurait été très content d'avoir une fille ! Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ?

- Parce que cela n'aurait pas été le cas Brooke ! On en avait parlé ! Il ne voulait pas d'enfant à l'époque. Il voulait attendre ! Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Ce n'était pas prévu que je tombe enceinte.

- Et c'est pour ca que tu as signé les papiers d'annulation de ton mariage avec lui ?

- Oui ! Je n'avais pas à voir Nathan et donc les choses ont été moins dures !

- Mais tu as fait comment pour l'élever ? Tu ne devais pas avoir beaucoup d'argent !

- Je me suis débrouillé ! Et je lui ais trouvé une baby-sitter !

- Mais si tu as trouvé une baby-sitter pourquoi il y aurait un problème pour demain ?

- Parce que demain c'est son jour de congé et normalement c'est le jour où je ne travail pas pour m'occuper de Cécilia!

- Alors tu l'as appelé Cécilia ! Dit Brooke en souriant. C'est un joli prénom !

- Merci ! En fait je ne savais pas trop comment l'appeler mais j'aimais bien ce prénom.

- Alors tu vas faire comment ? Tu ne peux pas l'emmener ?

- Si, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne peux pas la laisser ici ! Ma baby-sitter profite de son jour de congé pour aller voir ses parents. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'y aller.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée Haley ! Il y aura Nathan et cela risque de lui faire un choc ! dit Brooke sérieusement.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Et puis je ne vais pas cacher à Nathan qu'il a une fille plus longtemps ! C'est quand même quelques choses d'important !

- Si c'est ce que tu as décidé ! Cela ne me dérange pas mais il faudrait y aller maintenant ! On risque d'arriver en retard sinon !

- D'accord ! Mais il faut qu'on passe chez moi ! Il faut que je passe chercher ma fille et que je nous prenne quelques affaires !

- Allons-y maintenant ! J'ai déjà pris mes affaires !

Les deux amies décidèrent donc de partir chez Haley pour y prendre quelques affaires qui lui serait utile pour les quelques jours passés à Tree Hill. Vu ce qu'elle allait annoncer à Nathan, il faudrait qu'elle reste quelques jours pour tout lui expliquer. Arrivées chez Haley, toutes les deux entrèrent dans le grand appartement.

- Waouh, c'est grand chez toi ! Dit Brooke en entrant dans le salon de chez Haley.

- Je loue seulement cet endroit. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'intention de l'acheter et puis je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le faire ! Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Maintenant tout le monde sait que j'habite la et il nous arrive d'avoir des fous qui viennent pour me voir ! Ca fait peur à Cécilia malgré les gardes du corps !

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? Repartir en tournée dans une autre ville ? Demanda Brooke !

- Non pas du tout ! Je vais me poser ! J'ai envie d'arrêter la musique. Je veux rentrer à Tree Hill comme l'ont fait mes parents. Je veux mettre un frein avec la musique quelques temps.

- Ah d'accord ! Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu rentres en espérant que pour toi et Nathan cela pourrait s'arranger.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux juste retourner là-bas pour être prés de mes parents. Ils me manquent et puis je ne veux pas continuer à être loin du père de ma fille. Elle a le droit de connaitre son père.

- Alors cela se passera bien, et Lucas sera surement heureux que tu retournes vivre à Tree Hill.

- Peut être mais je crois qu'il m'en veut encore d'être partie sans rien lui avoir dit. Et surtout de ne pas être revenue.

- Mais c'est passé maintenant ! Je suis sure qu'il a oublié maintenant ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Et puis tu avais le droit de réaliser ton rêve !

- Oui mais je ne crois pas qu'il le verra de la même façon… Bon bah je vais aller réveiller Cécilia et dire à sa baby-sitter qu'elle a quelques jours de congé ! dit Haley en partant du salon pour parcourir un couloir qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de Sara, la baby-sitter de sa fille .

Sara était une fille de 19 ans qui avait été mise à la porte de chez ses parents parce qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait perdu le bébé en vivant dans la rue et s'était réfugier dans un garage où elle rencontra Haley. Celle-ci qui avait besoin d'une baby-sitter d'urgence l'avait alors engagé sans la connaitre à la condition qu'elle essaye de prévenir ses parents d'où elle vivait. Celle-ci avait accepté n'ayant pas le choix. Depuis les trois dernières années, Sara et Haley était devenue très amies et cela dépassait bien plus la relation patron-employé.

Haley après avoir prévenu Sara qu'elle partait quelques jours avec Cécilia, alla chercher sa fille dans sa chambre. Celle-ci par chance ne dormait pas car comme tous les soirs elle attendait sa mère. Cécilia se leva et après que Haley lui est expliquer les choses (Elles devaient partir pour aller voir des amis), Haley alla préparer des affaire pour elle et sa fille qui leur dureraient quelques jours.

Haley retourna ensuite au salon pour revoir Brooke.

- Elle arrive, Il faut juste qu'elle se prépare !

- On a encore le temps de toute façon ! Notre avions ne décolle que dans une heure et demie dit Brooke en souriant.

- On y va en Avion ? Mais je n'ai pas pris de billet pour Cécilia !

- Non mais je l'ai fait quand tu es allée la réveiller. Nous avons eu de la chance, il restait un billet.

- D'accord dit Haley

Cécilia arriva alors en regardant sa mère, elle était encore à moitié endormit.

- Mais je te l'ai dit ! Nous allons voir des amis ! Et puis aussi tes grands parents !

- Bonjours Cécilia dit alors Brooke tout doucement.

- Bonjours madame ! fit Cécilia

- Tu peux m'appeler Brooke tu sais dit alors Brooke qui se trouvait encore un peu jeune pour être appeler Madame !

- Bon on va y aller maintenant dit Haley, sinon on risque d'être en retard !

Toutes les trois quittèrent l'appartement et prirent la direction de l'aéroport. Il y avait 3 heures de vol voir plus ! Haley ne dormirait surement pas de tout le voyage. Trop de choses se baladaient dans sa tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une longue histoire

Brooke, Haley et sa fille arrivèrent à l'aéroport environ 30 minutes avant l'heure de l'embarquement. Haley et Brooke firent enregistrer leurs bagages et finirent par embarquer avec Cécilia à bord de l'avion. Cécilia s'endormit rapidement. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps que sa mère rentre et donc maintenant elle était très fatiguée. Pendant ce temps là, Haley et Brooke parlaient des choses qui s'était passé durant ses dernières années.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne vis plus à Tree Hill. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? demanda Haley qui se posait beaucoup de questions.

- C'est une longue histoire Haley ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'aborder pour le moment. Dit alors Brooke.

- Allez Brooke ! Raconte-moi ! En plus on a le temps avec les 3 heures de vol que nous avons ! Voir plus suivant le temps ! Et puis comme ça après je te raconterais ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant ces dernières années.

- D'accord Haley. Alors par où commencer ? …

Brooke resta quelques instants silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire enfin si mais même si cela faisait longtemps, les choses n'allaient pas mieux.

- En fait, peu de temps après que l'on soit passé te voir sur la tournée, les vacances sont arrivées et mes parents voulaient que je les rejoigne parce que cela faisait un certains temps qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu et ils voulaient me voir pour me dire quelques choses. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir car j'étais persuader que mes parents ne voudraient pas que je rentre à Tree Hill à la fin de l'été. Mais je n'avais pas le choix alors j'ai fait mes bagages pour partir tout en laissant quelques affaires histoire de pouvoir revenir après. Mais au moment de mon départ, Lucas m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte …

¤ Flash Back ¤

Lucas était arrivé chez Brooke pour lui dire au revoir. Il s'était alors approché d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu d'un simple baiser d'adieu, il l'avait embrassée avec beaucoup de passion. Elle avait alors mis fin à ce baisé plein d'amour.

- Ce n'était pas un baisé d'adieux avait elle dit

- Brooke reste … Je t'aime. Avait alors dit Lucas les yeux remplient d'amour pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas venir comme ça et me dire que tu m'aime alors que je vais partir ! Avait t'elle dit en s'éloignant de lui.

- Je ne peux pas refouler mes sentiments pour toi Brooke ! Je t'aime ! Je voulais qu'on soir juste amis comme tu l'avais dit mais c'était trop dure ! Je ne pouvais pas te cacher ce que je ressentais pour toi plus longtemps !

- Et les lettres de Peyton?

- Si je les garde c'est pour me souvenir de mes erreurs et ne plus les refaire. Je veux que ce soit toi la femme de ma vie.

- Non Lucas. Avait elle dit avant de partir les larmes aux yeux et entrant dans le taxi.

¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤

- … Mais je suis partis et j'ai rejoins mes parents malgré mes sentiments profonds pour Lucas, j'avais trop peur qu'il me fasse à nouveau souffrir.

- Mais tu n'y es pas retournée après l'été ? Tu avais pourtant laissé des affaires !

- C'est vrai que j'avais laissé des affaires mais c'était trop dur d'y retourner. J'ai faillit vraiment mais j'ai appris par Karen que Lucas et Peyton passaient la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble alors j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas la peine que j'y retourne pour donner une apparence qui n'était pas moi. Je ne voulais pas paraitre heureuse alors que je ne l'étais pas. Alors j'ai annulé la réservation du retour pour Tree Hill que j'avais faite au début de l'été. Et j'ai continué mes études dans la même ville où mes parents étaient installés.

- Tu n'es jamais retourné à Tree Hill depuis ? Demanda alors Haley intéressée.

- Non ! En plus, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais il y a quelques semaines, Lucas s'est marié avec Peyton. Dit alors Brooke essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre qu'elle souffrait encore de l'avoir apprit.

- Quoi ? Fit Haley, Lucas ne m'a rien dit ! Comment ca se fait qu'il ne m'est rien dit ! Je suis sa meilleure amie ! Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

- Je suis désolé mais moi non plus on ne m'a pas prévenue. D'après ce que Karen m'a dit ils ont fait ca sur un coup de tête et elle non plus n'était pas au mariage de son fils. Elle à eu du mal à l'accepter mais elle n'avait pas le choix. En plus, Nathan était témoin c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Mais pourquoi ils n'ont prévenu personne.

- Je ne pourrais pas te dire ! Karen elle aussi était très surprise de ca mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix de l'accepter ! Comme nous maintenant !

- Alors je suis contente pour eux. Enfin cela me fait bizarre surtout que Lucas t'aimais tellement ! Il me l'avait dit ! Ca m'étonne qu'il t'est oublié comme ca.

- Je m'y suis fait depuis longtemps ! Et même si pour l'instant moi je ne me sens pas prête pour entamer de nouvelles histoires parce que je me consacre à mon travail, j'espère que je trouverais quelqu'un qui sera fait pour moi !

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux amies, l'une était enfermée dans ses souvenir avec ses sentiments envers le garçon qui hantait ses nuit et l'autre n'arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami ne lui ai pas dit qu'il avait décidé de se marié. Haley se demandait pourquoi il n'avait rien dit pour son mariage ! En avait t'il honte ? Cela cachait quelques choses … Ils étaient si proche avant cela n'était pas normal qu'il n'est rien raconté !

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait toi durant ces dernières années ! Enfin surtout depuis que moi et Lucas on est venus te voir pendant ta tournée ?

Haley ne répondit pas tout de suite, se rappelant de chose qui lui faisait toujours mal inconsciemment. Elle avait toujours beaucoup d'amour envers Nathan et avait toujours espéré qu'un jour elle se ferait pardonner par lui. Mais maintenant elle était sure que tout était bien fini.

- En fait, commença Haley, votre visite à Toi et à Lucas m'a fait pensé que Tree Hill me manquait et que Nathan aussi ! J'avais alors décidé de rentrer pensant que les choses pourraient s'arranger…

¤ Flash Back ¤

Haley était en train de faire ses valises, les larmes aux yeux, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais du partir de Tree Hill et rester prés de Nathan. Seulement les choses n'étaient pas si simples, elle était maintenant enceinte de 3 mois et elle ne savait pas ce que Nathan penserait de ce petit être qui allait arriver. Elle continuait de ranger ses affaires dans ses valises lorsque Chris Keller arriva.

- Haley, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas partir en plein milieu de la tournée, avait dit Chris

- Si c'est ce que je vais faire ! Tree Hill me manque et je ne veux pas que mon mariage avec Nathan n'est jamais existé ! Je l'aime toujours ! Avait répondu Haley !

- Haley, tu es inconsciente ! Tu crois vraiment que Nathan va t'accepter avec un bébé dans le ventre ! Tu as toi-même dit qu'il ne l'accepterait pas ! Surtout maintenant ! Et si je me trompe, ca fait maintenant 3 mois que tu es enceinte ! Et puis si jamais tu lui apprends que tu es enceinte il pensera que c'est de moi avait alors dit Chris rigolant alors que Haley était presque en train de pleurer à chaude larmes.

- Mais je l'aime Chris ! Je ne veux pas que tout soit finit avec lui ! Et si tu ne m'avais dissuadé d'avorter je n'aurais peut être plus ce problème !

- Haley, si je t'ai dissuadé de faire une telle chose c'est parce que ce bébé n'avait rien demandé ! Ni être conçu, ni être non désiré ! Et ne met pas la faute sur moi, tu avais envie de le garder ! Je n'ai fait que confirmer que ce que tu voulais était la meilleure chose pour toi et ton bébé !

- C'est vrai ! Mais je veux retrouver mon mari !

- Tu peux partir et le rejoindre Haley mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera heureux de t'accueillir avec un bébé en route !

Haley avait alors décidé de ne pas rentrer à Tree Hill et avait annulé son vol pour sa ville natale. Décidant qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle ne rentre pas à Tree Hill. Et cela même si elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de ne rien dire à Nathan.

¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤

- Après cette conversation avec Chris, j'ai finalement décidé de rester avec lui pour finir la tournée.

- Alors quand nous sommes venus avec Lucas pour te voir tu étais déjà enceinte ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas que Nathan soit mit au courant ! Surtout que je ne savais pas si je rentrerais à Tree Hill à ce moment là ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que j'ai signé les papiers d'annulation et que je les aie renvoyé cela m'a permis de ne rien lui dire. Ce que j'aurais surement fait si je l'avait vu.

- C'est triste que tu es fait ça ! Vous auriez été tellement mignon avec un bébé ! Et heureux ensemble !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne voulais pas que Nathan me rejette avec le bébé, ca aurait été trop dur ! Alors j'ai préféré rester sur la tournée et continuer ma vie sans lui.

- Tu as fait comment pour te débrouiller toute seule ! Les choses n'ont pas du être faciles pour toi toute seule. Et tu as fait comment avant ton accouchement ? Et puis surtout après !

- En fait quand je me suis décidée à rester, Chris m'a soutenu ! Parfois il a été lourd pensant toujours qu'à sortir avec moi ! Mais bon je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui ! Le jour de mon accouchement, j'ai réussi à avoir ma mère qui heureusement n'était pas très loin, et elle m'a aidé ! Chris était parti et cela m'a soulagé, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là ! Ensuite, j'ai été accueilli dans un foyer pour jeune mère, j'avais une chambre et puis j'ai fait la connaissance d'autres personnes dans mon cas ! Je suis même devenue amie avec certaines d'entre elles. Vu que le foyer était financé par l'état je n'avais rien à payé donc j'ai placé mon argent de la tournée en bourse pour le faire fructifier. Cela m'a rapporté beaucoup d'argent et j'ai pu prendre une baby-sitter pour Cécilia. J'ai donc loué un appartement où je me suis installée avec ma fille et Sara. Et donc voila maintenant depuis 3 ans que j'emploi Sara et qu'elle garde ma fille quand je suis en concert.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce que tu as fait ! Tu as eu beaucoup de courage pour faire ca !

- Ce n'est pas du courage, ce qui m'a permis d'avancer a été d'avoir ce petit être avec moi, cette petite partie de Nathan et moi. Chaque jour Cécilia me rappelle son père et cela me permet de continuer à avancer dans la vie.

- Haley, si je t'ai dit de ne pas espérer quelques chose de Nathan c'est parce qu'il s'est remit avec quelqu'un et que normalement il est très amoureux d'elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'espère rien de lui ! Je l'aime toujours mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Dit elle alors, elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Je la connais cette fille ?

- Non tu ne la connais pas, d'ailleurs moi non plus. Je sais seulement qu'elle est arrivée quand tout le monde était en terminale et qu'elle s'appelle Rachel. Mais Nathan vit avec elle seulement depuis deux ans.

- Et ils ne sont toujours pas mariés ?

- Non, d'après ce que m'a dit Karen, il ne veut pas faire la même erreur que ce qu'il a fait avec toi ! Et pour l'instant même si Rachel aimerait devenir sa femme. Lui ne veux pas s'engager.

- On dirait que tu parles beaucoup avec Karen depuis que tu es parti de Tree Hill dit alors Haley !

- En fait c'est vrai, quand je suis parti de Tree Hill je lui ai envoyé des emails pour savoir ce que devenait Lucas que j'aimais toujours beaucoup et elle m'a répondu en disant qu'on pouvait toujours continuer à parler et que même si je n'étais plus avec son fils elle m'avait bien apprécié.

- D'accord dit alors Haley

S'installa ensuite entre Brooke et Haley un lourd silence, Ceci jusqu'à l'atterrissage de l'avion à 2h30. Elles avaient le temps de dormir avant de partir pour l'enterrement de Whitey. Haley demanda alors à Brooke si elle acceptait de venir avec elle et sa fille chez ses parents pour cette nuit. Ses parents qui avaient bien voyagé avaient eu envie de retourner à Tree Hill, ils avaient donc racheté une maison dont ils avaient envoyé les clefs à Haley.

Haley et Brooke allèrent chercher leurs bagages et avec la fille d'Haley prirent un taxi pour se rendre chez les parents d'Haley. Le taxi arriva devant la maison vers 3h du matin. Haley n'avait qu'une envie et c'était celle de dormir. Elle prit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte entrant ainsi dans le Hall suivit de Brooke et Cécilia. Haley aperçu alors un mot sur la table qui était disposé dans le hall. Elle le prit et le lu.

Haley,

Nous sommes partis pour deux semaines, nous ne pouvions annuler notre voyage pour l'enterrement de Whitey mais nous avons pensé que tu viendrais alors nous avons acheté quelques petites choses pour que toi et ta fille ne manquiez de rien. Bon courage

Maman.

- Mes parents ne sont pas là ! Dit alors Haley, nous avons la maison pour nous.

- Alors tu peux me montrer ma chambre que je puisse aller dormir. Je suis vraiment fatigué.

- Bien sure dit Haley. Mais il va falloir visiter ensemble, je ne suis jamais venus alors je ne sais pas où sont les chambres. Mais je pense qu'elles sont à l'étage.

Haley referma la porte d'entrée et monta avec Brooke au premier étage. Il y avait un long couloir avec un grand nombre de portes, Haley ouvrit alors la première et se rendit compte que c'était surement la chambre de ses parents. Elle alla alors à la porte suivante. Cette fois c'était la porte d'une chambre d'enfant. C'est-à-dire qu'elle était destinée à Cécilia comme lui avait dit sa mère. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait en face et tomba alors sur une autre chambre mais celle-ci n'avait aucune particularité. Cela devait être tout simplement une chambre d'ami.

- Voila Brooke ! Je pense que tu peux dormir ici ! dit Haley en souriant.

- Merci. Dit Brooke avant de fermer la porte pour aller dormir.

Haley vit que sa fille venait de monter à l'étage et lui montra la chambre que ses grands parents lui avaient aménagée. Elle fut ravit et alla se mettre au lit. Haley quant à elle, ouvrit une autre porte et elle y découvrit sa chambre. Elle su que c'était la sienne parce qu'il y avait son ours en peluche. Ses parents n'avaient pas oublié qu'elle y tenait toujours beaucoup. Elle vit alors qu'il avait été lavé depuis la dernière fois. Elle en fut heureuse et s'assit sur son lit. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Le fait d'être revenue à Tree Hill lui faisait remonter des souvenirs à la surface et elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Que dirait Nathan quand il la verrait ? Et surtout quand il verrait leur fille dont il ne savait pas l'existence ? Et surtout Haley arriverait-elle à supporter de le voir avec une autre femme ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les funérailles

Haley se réveilla matin avec une curieuse sensation, elle se sentait bien. Non pas qu'elle ait oublié que la journée serait surement très dure mais elle était heureuse de se retrouver à Tree Hill comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, et que tout allait pour le mieux avec Lucas et Karen.

Haley regarda la chambre, elle n'avait pas remarqué avant d'aller dormir, que ses parents l'avaient à peu près aménagé comme son ancienne chambre. Elle en fut contente, elle avait vraiment la sensation d'être chez elle quelques années auparavant et cela lui faisait du bien.

Haley se leva et regarda dans sa valise, elle avait prit une robe noire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais porté, elle n'en avait à vrai dire jamais eu l'occasion car d'une part elle n'aimait pas cette couleur et puis d'autre part car elle se l'était acheté seulement deux semaines avant. Elle attrapa la robe et la posa sur le rebord du lit. Elle allait tout d'abord aller préparer le petit déjeuné pour Brooke Cécilia et elle-même. Elle descendit donc à la cuisine où elle trouva Brooke attablé. Le café était déjà fait et des tartines grillées attendaient dans une assiette. Finalement Haley n'aurait pas à préparer le petit déjeuné.

- Salut Brooke ! Dit alors Haley la sortant de ses songes.

- Salut Haley, tu as bien dormit !? demanda alors Brooke

- Oui très bien, j'allais préparer le petit déjeuné mais à ce que je vois tu l'a déjà fait dit alors Haley en souriant.

- Oui ! Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors au lieu de tourner dans mon lit j'ai pensé que ca te rendrais service que je le fasse.

- Merci ! dit Haley en s'asseyant. Je n'aurais plus qu'à faire le déjeuné de Cécilia, elle n'aime pas le café alors il faut que je lui fasse son chocolat chaud.

- Je vais lui faire j'ai finit de déjeuné, fit Brooke en se levant. Et puis en plus je sais déjà où tout est disposé vu que j'ai fait à peu prés tout les placards. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Si tu en as envie, alors cela m'arrange, j'irais la réveiller dès qu'il sera dix heures.

- Alors sinon tu ne t'angoisse pas trop à l'idée de revoir Nathan ? demanda Brooke tout en fouillant dans les placards.

- Tu rigoles dit Haley tout en souriant, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormit tellement j'ai peur de lui annoncer pour Cécilia, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire si vite alors. Et puis je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre. J'aurais jamais du lui caché, je me rends compte que maintenant ca va être dure pour lui dire.

- Oui c'est vrai mais je pense que vu la bouille de ta fille il va vite deviner que c'est lui le père, enfin si il ne s'est pas mit dans la tête que tu es vraiment partit avec Chris Keller. Ce qui est fort possible depuis le temps.

- De toute façon je n'ai jamais été avec Chris ! Alors il ne va pas pouvoir me dire que c'est la fille de Keller ! Et puis si jamais quand je lui aurais dit que c'est sa fille il me demande de le prouver, on fera un test de paternité pour qu'il me croie ! Même si il n'y a pas de doute à avoir étant donné la ressemblance de Cécilia avec Nathan.

- C'est vrai que ta fille ressemble beaucoup à Nathan, elle à les même cheveux brun, les même yeux bleu ! C'est vraiment son portrait craché.

- Oui je sais ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que par son apparence qu'elle lui ressemble. Elle commence aussi à avoir son caractère.

- Ca doit te faire bizarre d'avoir une fille qui lui ressemble autant.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je suis quand même contente car au moins, j'ai cette petite partie de Nathan avec moi.

- Je comprends, mais tu as fait comment pour expliquer à ta fille pourquoi son père n'était pas la ?

- A vrai dire pour le moment, elle ne pose pas trop de question à propos de son père. A part un jour où elle m'a demandé pourquoi ses amis avaient un papa et pas elle.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que j'avais fais quelques choses de pas bien et que donc son père ne voulait plus me voir. Et puis après, je lui ai dit qu'elle le verrait quand même un jour, quand je lui aurais parlé.

- Et tu ne lui a pas dit qu'on allait le voir aujourd'hui ?

- Non ! Je ne savais pas comment lui dire, je lui ai simplement dit que l'on allait voir des amis.

- Tu devrais peut être lui dire avant qu'elle ne le voit ! Parce que sinon cela va faire un choc autant à ta fille, qu'a Nathan.

- Je lui dirais quand elle sera réveillée, il faut aussi que je lui dise qu'elle ne doit pas l'appeler papa quand elle le verra. Je lui ai montré des photos de lui alors je pense qu'elle le reconnaitra dès qu'elle le verra.

- C'est vrai que ca risque de faire à Nathan si il entend qu'on l'appelle papa alors qu'il n'est toujours pas au courant de son existence.

- Bon, je lui dirais dès qu'elle sera réveillée, enfin quand je l'aurais réveillé parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera toute seule vu l'heure où on est arrivé. Il faut qu'on soit à quelle heure à l'église ?

- On ne passera pas à l'église, Whitey ne voulait pas qu'il y ai une grande cérémonie ! Depuis qu'il a perdu sa femme, il disait que quand son heure serait de la rejoindre, il ne voulait pas passé par l'église ! Donc on doit normalement se rendre au cimetière pour 11h30 !

- Bon alors je réveillerais Cécilia vers 10h.

Haley et Brooke continuèrent à parler pendant quelques temps puis, Haley alla prendre sa douche avant d'aller réveiller sa fille. Elle entra dans la chambre de celle-ci tout doucement et alla se placer près d'elle. Elle la secoua un petit peu pour qu'elle se réveille. Cécilia ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman demanda Cécilia la voix pâteuse.

- Il faut te lever, tu peux aller manger, Brooke t'a préparé ton petit déjeuné.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Bien sure ma petite puce, enfile ta robe de chambre !

Haley aida sa fille à mettre sa robe de chambre et toutes les deux descendirent à la cuisine. Brooke qui s'y trouvait toujours fit un sourire à Haley pour l'encourager et ensuite elle monta à l'étage pour se préparer.

Haley donna à sa fille son chocolat, des céréales, et des tartines beurrées. Ensuite, Haley s'assit en face de sa fille prête à lui parler.

- Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai dit qu'on allait voir des amis ? dit Haley à sa fille

- Oui dit simplement sa fille

- En fait, aujourd'hui on va aller au cimetière pour l'enterrement d'un ami et il y aura des amis mais aussi ton papa !

- Mon papa ?!

- Oui, et donc tu le verras avec tous mes anciens amis.

- Je vais vraiment le voir ?! fit la petite fille de cinq ans tout enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son père pour la première fois.

- Oui ma puce, mais il ne faut pas encore que tu ailles le voir et ni que tu l'appelle papa !

- Mais pourquoi ? fit la petite ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas aller voir son père et surtout pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas l'appeler papa !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit mon poussin, ton père ne voulait plus me parler alors il ne sait pas encore qu'il a une fille ! Donc il faudra que tu attendes avant de lui dire papa ! Et puis si jamais tu le fais, il risquerait de dire que tu n'es pas sa fille !

- Mais je le suis ? Pas vrai maman ?

- Bien sure que tu es sa fille. Il n'y a pas de doute à cela fit Haley en souriant à sa fille.

La discussion entre Haley et sa fille continua pendant quelques minutes, elles parlèrent des personnes qu'il y aurait, de la façon de se comporter … Haley emmena ensuite sa fille se préparer.

Plus tard, les trois filles furent prêtes pour partir. Elles appelèrent un taxi pour se rendre au cimetière. Une fois le taxi arrêté, les filles sortirent dehors. Elle regardèrent autour d'elles, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un corbillard dans le cimetière alors personnes ne devait être arrivé.

Haley regarda Brooke puis toute les deux décidèrent d'aller au fleuriste qui n'était pas loin. Haley acheta un rosier qu'elle poserait avec toutes les autres fleurs ! Quant à Brooke, elle acheta une azalée qu'elle trouva vraiment jolie. Elles repartirent ensuite en direction du cimetière. Ce ne fut pas vide comme quand elles étaient arrivées avec le taxi, tout un tas de voitures étaient garées près du cimetière. Mais il n'y avait plus personnes en vue. Elles entrèrent dans le cimetière, Haley tenait sa fille par la main et toutes les trois marchaient doucement vers l'endroit ou Brooke se souvenait que se trouvait la tombe de la femme de Whitey. De loin, elles aperçurent un grand groupe, elles approchèrent lentement et se postèrent derrière tout le monde. Quand elles arrivèrent, Lucas faisait un discours, Haley en fut ému de le revoir et l'écouta.

- … je l'ai toujours aimé pour son humour. Enfin je reconnais que parfois c'était un peu déplacé mais qui n'a pas aimer cette personne au grand cœur ! Whitey m'a vraiment aidé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui et surtout à entrer dans l'équipe des Ravens dont je faisais partit au lycée. Enfin bon je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, on sait tous que cet homme était quelqu'un de bien et on regretteras surement tous de cette maladie qui l'a emporté à seulement 65 ans !

Lucas regarda l'ensemble des personnes qu'il alla rejoindre. Le pasteur fit un discours qui paru interminable à Haley, tout ce qui était religieux ne l'avait jamais passionné. Mais elle se devais de venir aujourd'hui, pour amener Brooke mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder le fait que Nathan avait une fille pour elle. Elle devait lui dire pour sa fille.

Les personnes défilèrent en pleure pour mettre une rose sur le cercueil et tout le monde commença à partir. Enfin pas tout à fait, Karen les remarqua et vint les voir ! Haley ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter vu la façon dont elle était partie de Tree Hill.

- Haley ! Fit alors Karen, finalement tu es venu ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! ajouta-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Et Brooke ! Tu as finalement pu venir

- Oui, mais je suis d'abord passé prendre Haley !

- Et … Karen vit alors la petite Cécilia qui tenait toujours la main de sa mère ! Qui est cette petite fille ?

Haley regarda Karen, elle hésita quelques instants à lui dire que c'était sa fille mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix ! Elle devait tout lui dire !

- C'est ma fille dit alors Haley.

- Ta fille ?! Mais elle ressemble à … Nathan !

- Oui ! C'est normal ! C'est … c'est sa fille aussi !

Karen resta bouche bée quelques petites minutes le temps de comprendre les choses, puis elle regarda de nouveau Haley !

- Je suis contente pour toi ! Mais tu sais qu'il …

- … est avec quelqu'un l'interrompit Haley ! Oui je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Il faut quand même que je lui dise !

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le moment ! Il est très prit par le fait qu'il joue dans une équipe très connu ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ca qu'il n'est pas la aujourd'hui ! Il a un match important ! Mais tu le verras normalement à la veillée de ce soir !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'il me voit ! Et surtout qu'il voit sa fille maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas grave ca ! Si tu veux on peut la laisser chez ma baby-sitter avec mon fils ! Cela te permettra de lui parler avant qu'il ne voit sa fille !

- Alors tu as bien un fils ?

- Oui ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je suis marié avec Keith maintenant ! ca fait 3 ans maintenant ! Et puis il y a autant de temps je suis tombé enceinte alors j'ai un fils ! Enfin un deuxième fit Karen en souriant !

- Je suis heureuse pour toi dit Haley !

- Et moi je suis contente de te revoir ! C'est Lucas qui va être content ! Ca fait maintenant euh… 6 ans qu'il n'arrête pas de me dire que tu lui manque !

- J'ai hâte de le voir moi aussi ! Surtout que Brooke m'a appris qu'il était marié avec Peyton !

- Oui c'est vrai fit Karen qui n'était pas vraiment contente d'en reparler ! D'ailleurs si jamais tu arrives à trouver pourquoi ils se sont mariés alors tu me le diras !

- Euh … Oui ! Enfin depuis le temps où je n'ai pas vu Lucas, je ne sais pas s'il me dira quelques choses !

- Je suis sure que si dit Karen ! Tiens je vais te présenter mon fils ! Il est encore petit alors il ne fera pas la conversation mais bon tu auras surement le droit à un petit bonjour !

Keith arrivait en effet avec son fils dans les bras !

- Haley ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir dit Keith ! J'espère que tu vas rester un petit peu !

- Bonjours Keith ! dit Haley ! Je ne sais pas encore ! Mais bon je pense que oui !

Haley n'avait en fait pas trop le choix, elle devait rester au moins le temps d'annoncer à Nathan qu'il avait une fille !

- Alors Haley je te présente Kévin ! Notre fils à Keith et à moi ! fit Karen en souriant !

Haley souri en voyant le petit bonhomme dans les bras de Keith !

- Bonjour toi ! fit Haley en regardant le petit garçon

Haley présenta ensuite sa fille à Keith, Brooke resta un peu à l'écart quelques temps, mais cela ne dura que peu. Très vite Karen la prit par le bras pour pouvoir lui parler et surtout quitter le cimetière ! Haley, continua de parler avec Keith de la tournée, de sa fille … Enfin de tout ce dont elle n'avait pas pu parler n'étant pas à Tree Hill. Ensuite, Karen et Haley convinrent d'une heure pour que Haley amène sa fille au café avant que la baby-sitter ne viennent chercher son fils. D'après Karen il n'y aurait aucun problème pour que sa baby-sitter garde aussi Cécilia ! Et en plus c'était une personne de confiance dont Karen était très contente !

Ensuite, Cécilia, Brooke et Haley rentrèrent chez les parents de celle-ci. Elle changèrent de tenu et s'occupèrent à parler toutes l'après midi. Vers 17h30, toutes les trois partirent pour le « Karen's café ». Samantha, une fille d'environ 25 ans et qui travaillait pour Karen pour garder son fils vint d'ailleurs le chercher. Karen lui parla de la fille d'Haley et Samantha accepta de la garder aussi.

Haley, Brooke et Karen furent donc seules sans les enfants. Il leur restait 2 heures avant de se rendre chez Karen et Keith pour la veillé organisée.

- Alors les filles ! Vous restez combien de temps ? demanda Karen

- Je ne sais pas pour Haley mais je ne reste que quelques jours ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser comme tu le sais dit alors Brooke. Elle aimait toujours Lucas et le fait de rester trop longtemps lui ferait trop mal.

- Je ne compte pas rester non plus longtemps continua Haley, juste le temps de dire à Nathan pour sa fille et puis je repars … et puis je reviendrais après !

- Ah oui ? dit alors Karen

- Oui ! Une fois que j'aurais dit à Nathan pour Cécilia j'irais chercher mes bagages et je me chercherais une petite maison dans le coin ! Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit trop loin de son père pendant encore trop longtemps.

- Mais c'est super Haley ! Je suis contente ! Et puis si tu veux tu pourras continuer à te produire ! Mais ici au Tric !

- A vrai dire si je reviens ici ce n'est pas pour faire de la musique ! J'ai un peu d'argent de coté et je compte reprendre mes études ! Par contre je reprendrais bien mon travail de serveuse !

- Mais oui il n'y a aucun problème. Fit Karen.

Elles continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant environ 1h30, ensuite Karen ferma le café pour avoir le temps de préparer quelques petites choses pour les personnes qui seraient présentes ce soir chez elle. Il n'y aurait que les proches : Karen, Keith, Déborah, Lucas, Peyton, Rachel et … Nathan ! Haley avait alors demandé pourquoi Dan n'était pas invité et on lui répondit simplement qu'il était en prison et donc qu'il ne pourrait pas être la. Karen ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet elle en parlerait plus tard à Haley.

Arrivé chez Karen, Keith était déjà en train de préparer la table ! Cela fit sourire Haley. Quelques temps après que toutes les trois soit rentrées, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. C'était Déborah qui arrivait. Elle fut surprise de voir Haley mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle était quand même contente de voir Haley. A vrai dire elle n'aimait pas Rachel et pensait que finalement Haley n'était pas si mal que ca à l'époque. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lucas et Peyton d'arriver. Lucas fut tellement enthousiaste qu'il n'arrêta pas de parler ! Peyton quand à elle resta à l'écart sentant le malaise entre elle et Brooke.

Tout le monde parlait bien et Karen et Keith préparait toujours le repas. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et Haley se leva en disant à Karen !

- J'y vais Karen ne bouge pas !

Haley se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Nathan et une grande rousse habillé d'un haut très court et un jean taille très basse. Ce devait être Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Confrontations.

Haley et Nathan se regardèrent sans rien dire, c'était bizarre comme situation, Nathan se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Il était en colère bien sure mais il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer. Quant à Haley, qui était quelques minutes plein de joie de vivre et contente d'être rentrée à Tree Hill, se trouvait figé devant Nathan.

Rachel qui se trouvait à coté de Nathan et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche dit alors.

- Tu dois être Haley je me trompe ? Tu pourrais te pousser pour qu'on entre ou se serait trop te demander ?

Haley ouvrit de grands yeux, qu'avait cette grande rousse vulgaire à lui parler comme ca ! Haley sentait de la colère monté en elle mais elle ne dit rien. Elle laissa de la place pour que Nathan et Rachel puisse passer. Ce qu'ils firent. Haley referma la porte derrière eux. Tout le monde se rendit ensuite dans le salon. Les discussions fusèrent même s'il restait un grand malaise entre Nathan et Haley ainsi qu'entre Brooke, Lucas et Peyton.

Le diner se passa plutôt bien, on parlait de la vie de Whitey, de tout ce qu'il avait apporté à chaque personne qui se trouvait là. Haley et Brooke apprirent que Dan était en prison depuis peu, il avait tenté de tuer Keith mais l'avait manqué de peu. Il en avait pour au moins 1 ans de prison. Au bout d'un moment Nathan se leva et prit son verre.

- Voilà, moi et Rachel avons décidé de nous mariés ! Donc on est fiancés !

Rachel se leva et se colla à Nathan en souriant pour marquer que Nathan était bien à elle. C'était maintenant sa propriété.

Tout le monde applaudit à l'annonce et aussi Haley qui intérieurement sentait son cœur se brisé. Elle n'aurait jamais du partir, elle s'en rendait compte de jours en jours.

Haley se sentait mal, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques choses ou sinon elle risquait de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait. Elle regarda Nathan et Rachel qui s'étaient rassis sur leur chaise. Haley se leva et demanda à Karen où se trouvait la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse aller se rafraichir un peu.

Haley s'éclipsa donc dans la salle de bain. Brooke qui se sentait un peu mise à l'écart décida d'aller voir Haley pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle se leva de table et monta à l'étage où elle entra dans la salle de bain. Haley pleurait malgré le fait qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle serait assez forte pour supporter que Nathan soit avec Rachel. L'annonce de leurs fiançailles lui avait quand même fait un choc. Brooke la prit dans ses bras

- Ca va aller Haley ca passera dit alors Brooke en parlant par expérience. Elle avait en effet vécu la même chose quand elle avait lu l'email envoyé par Karen annonçant le mariage de Lucas et Peyton. Elle avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours et elle n'était pas vraiment remise pour le moment.

- Ca n'ira pas Brooke, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ce que je dois lui dire ! C'est impossible maintenant ! Il pourrait avoir la garde si jamais il la demandait ! Il aura une situation stable et tout ce dont il faut pour élever un enfant.

- Mais non Haley ! C'est toi qui l'a élevé jusqu'à maintenant et puis tu as la situation pour élever ta fille alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'on te l'enlève.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage de lui dire …

- De me dire quoi ?

Nathan venait d'arriver dans la salle de bain, heureusement Haley avait séché ses larmes.

Après avoir vu Haley et Brooke s'éclipser il était monté dans l'intention de parler avec Haley des choses même si selon lui il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Brooke s'éclipsa et de la pièce en faisait un sourire encourageant à Haley.

Après quelques minutes, personne n'avait encore parlé. Nathan était déjà en colère mais quand il vit qu'Haley ne disait rien, il éclata !

- Alors ?! Tu veux me dire quoi ? Que tu m'aimes toujours ou peut être que tu veux revenir vivre ici ! Qu'importe de toute façon tu ne fais plus partit de nos vie ! Je me demande même pourquoi tu es revenu ici !

Haley le regarda surprise, jamais elle n'avait vu Nathan aussi en colère. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Mais elle dit tout simplement.

- Je suis venu car Brooke me l'a demandé et j'avais envie de venir pour Whitey !

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ! Tu aurais peut être du venir avant qu'il ne soit mort !

- Je n'ai jamais su qu'il était malade

- C'est normal ! Tu n'étais pas la ! Tu l'aurais su si tu n'avais pas fuit Tree Hill il y a 6 ans !

- Alors voilà ta colère d'où elle vient ! Tu m'en veux encore d'être partit ! Tu devrais passer à autre chose !

- Mais tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je vais me marié Haley et je n'avais pas envie que tu viennes tout gâcher !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Nathan ! C'est toi qui vient là et qui m'agresse !

- Je ne t'agresse pas Haley ! Je veux juste savoir la raison de ton retour ! Tu ne crois pas que tu nous a fait assez souffrir quand tu es partit ! Te souviens-tu du mari que tu as abandonné et aussi de Ton meilleur ami !

- Nathan tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ca ! Ca fait 6 ans ! Je ne suis pas revenue pour que tu me crie dessus ! Et puis si je suis partie c'était pour réaliser mon rêve ! Comme toi tu voulais faire partie d'une grande équipe de basket !

- Oui et ton rêve s'appelait Chris Keller !

- Nathan arrête ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Chris et moi ! Alors tu ne peux rien me dire à ce propos !

- Si il y avait quelques choses entre vous tu l'as embrassé !

- Aujourd'hui il y a prescription ! Et puis cela ne voulait rien dire !

- Alors pourquoi es tu partie en tournée !?

- Mais je te l'ai dit ! C'était pour réaliser mon rêve et puis si je me souviens bien tu ne m'as pas attendu lors d'un concert ou tu es venu ! Tu es parti sans laisser de trace et après j'ai recu des papiers d'annulations !

- Oui que tu as signé ! Preuve que tu n'avais plus que l'envie d'être avec Chris !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ! Que j'ai signé ces fichus papier parce que j'étais avec Chris !?

- Pourquoi d'autres ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres raisons !

Haley le regarda. Il était un peu tard pour faire machine arrière mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait une fille ! C'était trop dur !

- Alors pourquoi Haley !? fit Nathan à nouveau. La tension redescendait en lui. Les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas entre eux mais au moins il n'aurait plus à parler avec Haley dans l'avenir. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Si j'ai signé ces papiers d'annulations c'est parce que tu me les avais envoyé ! Et pour moi c'était pour une seule chose ! Tu ne m'aimais plus !

- Si je t'aimais Haley ! Mais on n'allait pas rester ainsi pendant des années !

- J'ai failli rentrer Nathan ! Et cela avant les papiers d'annulations ! Je voulais te parler de quelques choses mais quand je les ai eus j'ai réalisé que tu n'en avais plus rien affaire de nous !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ca Haley ! C'est toi qui es partie ! Et puis si la chose que tu avais à me dire avait été si importante tu me l'aurais dit !

- Non justement Nathan ! Elle avait beau être importante je n'ai pas voulu revenir après avoir recu ces papiers ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? …

Haley fit une pause. Elle avait du mal à penser que les choses étaient si compliquer. Si elle n'avait pas recu les papiers, peut être qu'elle serait avec Nathan aujourd'hui et toujours marié.

- Parce que j'étais enceinte … enceinte de toi Nathan …

Ce fut un choc, Nathan en avait tellement voulu à Haley quand elle était partit de Tree Hill sans rien lui laisser. Alors maintenant elle lui annonçait qu'elle n'était pas revenue parce qu'elle était enceinte à cette époque ! Ca faisait trop de choc pour lui. Et puis si elle avait été enceinte cela signifiait qu'il avait un enfant !

- En...enceinte ?

- Oui !

- Ca veut dire que j'ai un enfant !?

- Oui fit simplement Haley !

Nathan regarda Haley ! Il avait un enfant et elle ne venait lui dire que 6 ans après ! Il se retint de taper contre le mur.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai un enfant depuis six ans et que depuis ce temps la tu ne m'as rien dit ! Comment tu as pu me faire ca Haley ! J'avais le droit de savoir !

- Ah oui ! Et tu aurais réagit comment ! Tu m'aurais mise à la porte ! Je ne voulais pas que ca arrive ! C'était déjà assez compliqué d'être enceinte !

- Et donc tu l'as fait adopter ?

- Non je l'ai gardé avec moi !

- Quoi ! Mais tu es inconsciente ! Tu as fait comment pour l'élever tu n'avais pas d'argent je suppose !

- Nathan tu n'as pas à me juger ! Je me suis débrouillé ! Ta fille va très bien, elle s'appelle Cécilia et a cinq ans ! Et si tu veux tu pourras la voir !

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de la voir ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une fille ! Tu aurais du avorter ! Ou alors la faire adopter !

- Tu devrais avoir honte de dire ca ! Tu ne la connais même pas ! De toute façon ce n'est pas la peine qu'on continue, tu ne veux pas la voir alors ce n'est pas la peine que je reste ici !

Haley sortit de la pièce et redescendit. Elle dit alors à Brooke qu'elle voulait rentrer et toutes les deux partirent. Elles iraient chercher Cécilia et rentrerait chez ses parents.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois rentré, Haley alla coucher sa fille puis retourné à la cuisine où Brooke était assise devant un verre de lait. Haley s'en prit un aussi et s'assit en face de Brooke.

- Finalement je crois que je ne vais pas revenir. Nathan ne veux pas la connaitre ! Il aurait même voulu qu'elle n'existe pas !

- C'est vrai ? Il t'a dit quoi ? On vous entendait criez du RDC !

- Il a dit qu'il aurait préféré que j'avorte. Ou encore que je la fasse adopter.

- Il t'a vraiment dit ca ?!

- Oui ! Et puis il m'en veut toujours d'être partie ! Mais je ne comprends pas ! Il va se marié, il devrait avoir passé l'éponge.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être le fait de te revoir qui lui a fait ca ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que quand il aura digéré la nouvelle, il sera heureux de rencontrer sa fille !

- Je l'espère parce que je ne sais pas comment je vais expliquer à Cécilia pourquoi son père ne veut pas la voir sinon.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

- Sinon tu as parlé avec Lucas ?!

- Non ! Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion je parlais avec Karen ! Et puis il était tout le temps avec Peyton alors ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une conversation avec lui. De toute façon, je crois que l'on n'a pas à parler ! Depuis le temps c'est normal que ses sentiments aient changé pour moi !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment vu qu'ils avaient changé ses sentiments. Il te regardait d'une façon plutôt inhabituelle pour de simple sourire fit Haley en souriant.

- Non Haley, il me regardait tout à fait normalement. De toute façon, il est marié avec Peyton maintenant ! On ne peut rien changer !

- Peut être mais tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ils ne se sont pas embrassés une seule fois !

- C'est juste parce que j'étais présente et qu'ils ne voulaient pas me mettre mal à l'aise plus que je ne l'étais.

- Oui mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait comme un malaise entre eux deux !

- Une fois de plus c'est parce que j'étais la ! Imagine-toi à leur place.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps là chez Peyton et Lucas, le couple avait une discussion plutôt mouvementée.

- Tu aurais du regarder Brooke avec plus d'attention ce soir ! On aurait rien remarqué !

- Arrête Peyton ! Je la regardais normalement ! Ne te fais pas des films ok !

Peyton en avait marre, Lucas, son mari aujourd'hui n'avait pas cessé de dévorer des yeux Brooke Davis, la fille qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, quelques années auparavant. Elle en avait marre d'être mise à l'écart comme ca !

- Je me fais des films !? Non mais tu n'as pas vu comment tu la dévorais des yeux ! Je suis sure que tout le monde à remarqué !

- Et alors ! Quand je t'ai épousé je ne t'ai jamais promis de t'aimer ! Tu as tant voulu garder cet enfant alors j'assume mon erreur ! Mais en aucun cas je n'oublierais les sentiments que j'ai envers Brooke !

Peyton sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle n'aurait jamais du dire à Lucas qu'elle était enceinte. Maintenant elle souffrait parce que elle, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur alors que lui n'était la que par devoir.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'épouser Lucas ! C'est toi qui disais qu'il fallait absolument que personne ne sache que j'étais enceinte avant que l'on soit marié ! Alors c'est ce qu'on a fait !

- Je ne suis pas comme Dan ! Je n'allais pas t'abandonner avec un enfant sur les bras !

- Tu dis que tu n'es pas comme ton père mais au contraire ! Tu lui ressemble plus que tu ne le crois ! Tu m'as épousé par devoir comme il l'a fait avec Déborah ! Alors que tu aime Brooke ! Comme lui aimait ta mère !

Lucas s'énervait, ce n'était pas bon pour Peyton, il risquait de devenir violent. Il attrapa sa veste et son ballon de basket et partit sans rien dire. Peyton savait où il allait, sur le terrain de basket comme il le faisait très souvent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chez Nathan et Rachel, les choses ne se déroulaient pas beaucoup mieux !

- Pourquoi tu es monté la voir ! Tu aurais pu rester avec moi ! Ce n'est plus ta femme !

- Oui et alors ! J'avais des choses à lui dire ! Alors je l'ai fait ! Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir pour ca !

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas ! Je me demande juste ce que tu pouvais avoir de si important à lui dire pour rester aussi longtemps à l'étage.

- Rachel, tu sais que la jalousie ne te ressemble pas ! Je devais parler avec elle de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 6 ans !

- Et ca t'a apporter quoi de lui parler ? Elle t'a fait l'histoire de la pauvre petite Tree Hillienne qui avait voulu réaliser son rêve et qui le regrettait aujourd'hui.

- Non pas du tout ! Elle m'a dit que j'avais un enfant !

Rachel regarda Nathan, il lui mentait, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Lui avoir un enfant ce n'était pas possible ! Ou alors c'est Haley qui avait mentit à Nathan pour le récupérer !

- Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle aurait pu te mentir ! Franchement ! Elle apprend que tu es avec moi et que tu va même te marié avec moi alors je comprends qu'elle est cherchée quelques choses pour te récupérer !

- Haley ne m'a jamais mentit alors pourquoi le ferait t'elle ! Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle a envie d'être avec moi ! Et même si c'était le cas qu'est ce que ca changerais ! On va se marié toi et moi donc je ne vois pas ce qui dérange au fait que Haley m'annonce qu'elle à eu une fille de moi.

- Ca change que tu vas vouloir assumer tes responsabilités ! Or si je suis avec toi c'est justement parce que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant !

- Et je n'en veux pas plus aujourd'hui ! Je l'ai dit à Haley, je n'ai aucune envie de connaitre ma fille ! Ni d'assumer son éducation ! Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ca ! Elle n'a pas réfléchit quand elle a gardé cet enfant !

- Tu lui a vraiment dit ca ! Je comprends pourquoi elle est partit !

- Et alors ! Je n'ai pas envie d'assumer cet enfant que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai pas envie de connaitre !

- Alors tant mieux ! Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une enfant qui braille à la maison !

Nathan se sentait mal de tout ce qu'il venait de dire ! C'était sortit automatiquement mais n'était ce pas du au fait qu'il avait vu Haley quelques heures auparavant ? En fait il n'en savait rien mais à cet instant précis il se sentit mal d'avoir dit tout cela ! Il lui fallait de l'air tout de suite ou cela irais mal pour lui et Rachel. Il allait se marié avec elle et il ne fallait pas que l'existence d'un enfant viennent tout gâcher. Il attrapa son blouson et sortit après avoir dit à Rachel qu'il avait un tour à faire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lucas se trouvais sur le terrain de basket et lançait le ballon, il n'avait pas supporté la crise de jalousie de Peyton, il ne l'avait pas épousé par amour. Il lui avait bien précisé ! Il avait seulement assuré à Peyton une sécurité financière pour l'enfant ! Il n'aurait jamais du lui promettre autant alors que son cœur ne battait que pour une jolie brune qu'il avait toujours aimé ! Elle hantait ses rêve et ses pensée tout le temps et ce malgré son absence depuis 6 années ! Il ne se remettait pas de son départ.

Aujourd'hui en la voyant dans le cimetière, il s'était sentit revivre, son cœur s'était remis à battre aussi vite que le jour où elle était partie. C'était elle la femme de sa vie ! Il le savait.

Il fit plusieurs lancers où il marquait à chaque fois. Ensuite, il décida de rentrer chez lui et de dormir. Il devait voir Brooke mais d'abord il devait se reposer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nathan marchait dans les rues de Tree Hill, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Il passa devant la maison d'Haley, enfin l'ancienne maison. Il se souvint alors du moment et de l'endroit où il avait embrassé Haley pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait là ! A cet endroit précis, il n'avait pas eu envie spécialement de venir ici ! Mais c'était aussi à cet endroit qu'il était venu chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal et qu'elle lui manquait.

Il reprit son chemin et rentra chez lui calme.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Changement d'idées

Quand Nathan se réveilla le lendemain matin, son calme disparu. Il avait presque oublié les six dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées. Presque … Il se rendit compte que la réalité était toujours la même lorsqu'il vit Rachel qui était allongée à ses cotés. Il avait tant espéré que Haley reviendrait durant ces six dernières années que maintenant qu'elle était là il n'avait pas pu l'accueillir comme il l'avait voulu parce que maintenant il était avec Rachel et allait même se marier avec elle. Il la regarda dormir et se leva en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il avait l'intention d'aller voir Haley pour s'excuser de sa conduite. Il n'avait pas voulu réagir ainsi mais il avait eu peur en apprenant qu'il avait une fille. Il était six heures trente du matin et il allait attendre sept heures pour demander à Haley de le rejoindre sur la plage pour lui parler et être sur de ne pas voir sa fille maintenant.

Il se prépara en silence et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Il attrapa ensuite son portable et envoya un petit message à Haley.

_Retrouve-moi sur la plage à 8heure, je dois te parler. Nathan._

Nathan s'installa sur le bord d'une fenêtre attendant l'heure où il partirait pour la rejoindre à la plage et lui parler.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Haley dormait bien tranquillement jusqu'au moment où elle reçu un SMS et que tout son lit vibra. Elle attrapa son portable qui était sous son oreiller et regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. C'était un message de Nathan qui lui demandait de la rejoindre à la plage. Elle se doutait que par plage il voulait dire l'endroit où ils s'étaient mariés quelques années auparavant. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Pourquoi se rendre là-bas alors qu'il l'avait pratiquement rejeté la veille. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais elle lui répondit quand même.

_Je viendrais. Haley._

Elle se leva en regardant son réveille. Il était seulement sept heures et elle avait tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour se préparer. Elle se leva et prit sa douche rapidement avant de descendre pour se préparer son petit déjeuné. A sa grande surprise, il y avait Brooke qui était déjà réveillée et qui buvait un bon café.

- Bonjour Brooke fit Haley en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Salut Haley ! Tu es déjà debout fit alors Brooke en regardant Haley.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose fit Haley en souriant. Qu'est ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai préféré me lever plutôt que de rester dans mon lit à tourner sans arrêt.

- Je viens de recevoir un message de Nathan, il veut que je le retrouve à la plage ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut me dire mais j'ai quand même l'intention d'y aller.

- C'est super Haley ! Je suis sur que ca se passera bien entre vous. A mon avis il veut s'excuser de la façon dont il t'a parlé hier. Il doit s'en vouloir je pense. Et ne t'en fait pas je vais m'occuper de Cécilia pendant que tu seras partie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveille tout de suite mais je la ferais déjeuner. Comme ca tu pourras prendre ton temps pour parler avec Nathan.

- Merci Brooke ! Je ferais quand même vite ! Je n'aime pas être loin de ma fille trop longtemps. C'est peut être mon instinct maternelle. C'est toujours comme ca quand je parts quelques part et que je la laisse.

- Ne t'en fait pas tout se passera bien. Et puis s'il y a un problème je t'appelle. Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème. J'ai toujours su m'y faire avec les enfants. Surtout quand j'ai fait du Babysitting pour me payer mes études.

Haley sourit avant de prendre son petit déjeuner et de partir pour la plage retrouver Nathan.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Haley arriva à la plage en avance. Il devait être sept heure cinquante lorsqu'elle arriva à pied sur la plage. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'endroit que Nathan avait pensé mais c'était ici qu'elle avait voulu se rendre et au fond d'elle même elle savait que Nathan avait voulu lui indiquer cet endroit.

Elle attendit quelques minutes assise dans le sable avant de voir Nathan arriver. Il avait l'air calme et serein contrairement à ce qu'il avait été la veille.

- Bonjour, fit tout simplement Haley.

- Bonjour fit Nathan à son tour.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer mais finalement il dit avec hésitation tout en essayant de se convaincre que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Je suis désolé de ma réaction hier Haley ! J'étais hors de moi et je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dis.

- Oh ce n'est rien ! C'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas du te dire ca comme je l'ai fais. A vrai dire je ne savais pas comment te le dire alors quand tu es arrivé j'ai tout dit d'un seul coup.

- Oui et tu as eu raison. C'est moi qui me suis emporté trop facilement. J'aurais du me contrôler.

- J'aurais du te le dire bien avant et je comprends ta réaction. C'est de ma faute si tu as réagis ainsi. Pas de la tienne.

Nathan et Haley se regardait pensant un peu qu'ils s'embrouillaient tout les deux à force de ne savoir pas quoi dire. Haley regarda Nathan et ce fut lui qui reprit la parole le premier.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? Je sais que tu me l'as dit mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne t'écoutais pas.

- Elle s'appelle Cécilia fit Haley … Je sais que c'est tard si cela ne te plais pas mais j'aimais beaucoup ce prénom alors j'ai suivit mon instinct.

- C'est très jolie ! Tu as bien choisit je pense fit Nathan avec un léger sourire.

Ils commencèrent à marcher le long de la plage puis au bout de quelques minutes Nathan se tourna vers Haley et dit :

- Je voudrais la rencontrer … Je sais ce que j'ai dit hier mais je voudrais la voir !

Haley le regarda, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'il la rencontre. La petite fille risquerait de s'attacher à son père alors que lui avait peut être juste envie de la voir quelques minutes pour voir comment était sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Nathan … Elle est encore petit et comme tout les enfants elle s'attache vite aux personnes qu'elle voit. Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit le cas avec toi et que après tu ne veuilles plus la voir. Elle en sera trop triste. Surtout si elle sait que tu es son père.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais c'est quand même ma fille et je voudrais quand même la connaitre ! Je sais ce que j'ai dit hier mais j'ai changé de point de vue ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que maintenant que je sais qu'elle existe je ne veux pas la voir ! Ce serait injuste pour elle ! Et puis cela se passera peut être bien ! Et si c'est le cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas la voir d'autres fois !

- Mais tu ne pourras pas Nathan ! Je quitte Tree Hill ce soir ! Je rentre chez moi avec Brooke ! Elle ne veut plus rester ici et elle a prit des billets pour ce soir !

- Déjà ! Vous êtes arrivées que hier ! Vous ne pouvez pas déjà partir !

- Ecoute Nathan, vu la façon dont tu as réagis hier j'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais jamais sur ta décision et que tu ne voudrais jamais voir ta fille ! Et puis Brooke ne supporte pas de voir Peyton avec Lucas alors je pense que c'est un peu normal qu'elle ne veuille pas rester !

Nathan regarda Haley, c'est vrai qu'après tout elle avait raison de partir. Cela rendrais peut être les choses plus facile pour lui et Rachel. Il oublierait peut être bientôt l'existence de sa fille … Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Il ne pourrait jamais oublier qu'il avait une fille et même si celle-ci devait repartir le soir même il avait envie de la voir. Même si après il ne devait plus jamais la revoir.

- Je veux quand même la voir Haley ! Et puis je pourrais toujours venir te voir… Enfin voir notre fille lorsque je viendrais jouer pour mon club pas loin de vous ! Et comme ca Rachel n'en saura rien !

- Tu compte cacher à ta future femme que tu as envie de connaitre ta fille ! Je ne connais peut être pas ta copine mais je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte si facilement que tu ailles voir ta fille si elle l'apprend.

- Ca c'est mon problème mais j'ai le droit de vouloir voir mon enfant surtout maintenant que je sais que j'en ai un et que ce sera le seul que j'aurais de ma vie !

- Tu ne comptes pas en avoir avec Rachel ?

- Elle n'en veut pas ! Elle préfère garder sa ligne pour continuer à faire du mannequina et en fait quand on s'est rencontré je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant non plus parce que …

Nathan fit une pause, en fait s'il ne voulait pas d'enfant c'est tout simplement parce qu'il avait aimé qu'une femme avec qui il avait eu envie d'avoir des enfants et c'était celle qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Parce que je n'aurais pas le temps d'être présent pour pouvoir m'en occuper. Dit il très vite en essayant d'être convaincant.

- C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas vraiment pratique de ne voir son enfant que rarement…. Je crois que si tu veux tu pourras la voir aujourd'hui mais pas maintenant car elle doit encore dormir !

- En fait, je préférerais que ce soit maintenant pour éviter que Rachel ne se doute de quelques choses.

- Tu peux toujours venir mais si elle dort encore je ne préfère pas la réveiller ! Elle a encore besoin de sommeil, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit depuis qu'on est ici !

- D'accord on ne la réveillera pas.

Tout les deux partir en direction de la maison des parents de Haley tout en gardant chacun leur distance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps là, Lucas s'était levé en laissant un mot pour Peyton disant qu'il allait passer quelques temps au terrain de basket pour se détendre comme il le faisait chaque matin.

Peyton elle dormait toujours beaucoup depuis qu'elle était enceinte et préférait ne pas être réveillée alors Lucas partait chaque matin sans faire de bruit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nathan et Haley arrivèrent à la maison quelques temps après et entrèrent dans la maison. Par chance, la petite Cécilia était devant la télé pendant que Brooke lisait un magasine juste à coté et gardant un œil sur la fillette.

Quand Brooke aperçu Haley et Nathan elle se dit qu'elle devrait aller faire un tour pour laisser les trois en « famille ». Elle attrapa sa veste et partie de la maison.

La petite fille regardait la télévision et ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de sa mère ni de la disparition soudaine de Brooke. Ce fut alors Haley qui s'approcha de la fillette.

- Cécilia, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrais te voir …

La petite fille regarda sa mère avec de profonds yeux bleus qu'elle leva ensuite vers Nathan. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la fillette qui regardait toujours Nathan.

- Bonjours fit Nathan un peu maladroit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire il n'avait jamais été père et c'était sur un terrais inconnu qu'il s'aventurait.

- Bonjours monsieur fit la fillette en regardant son père. Elle suivait ce que Haley lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas trop montrer qu'elle savait que c'était son père.

Nathan s'approcha de sa fille tout en étant un peu pétrifié. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Brooke marchait dans les rues et elle se retrouva bientôt au river court. C'est la qu'elle aperçu Lucas qui marquait des paniers à la suite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'éloigné ou alors se rapprocher mais elle choisit la première solution qui était de partir très loin de lui si seul fut il. Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de faire beaucoup de pas que Lucas l'avait remarquait et commençait à crier son nom.

- Brooke attends s'il te plaît ! cria Lucas derrière elle en lui courant après oubliant tout d'un coup son ballon.

Brooke essaya de ne pas se retourner mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lucas qu'elle voulu regarder celui-ci et elle se retourna donc. Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

- Brooke je suis désolé, si j'avais su que tu reviendrais un jour je n'aurais pas fait les mêmes gestes !

- Arrête Lucas ! Tu sais très bien que tu aimes Peyton depuis qu'on se connait ou plutôt depuis que tu la connais !

- Non Brooke c'était une erreur et je ne l'aime pas !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ca Lucas alors que tu es marié avec elle.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé Brooke ! Si on est mariés c'est parce que … elle est enceinte de moi ! C'est tout !

- C'est tout ? Tu dis que tu ne l'aime pas alors que tu as couché avec elle ! Et que maintenant elle porte ton enfant !

- Je sais Brooke ce n'est pas normal mais j'avais bu et il a suffit d'une fois pour qu'elle tombe enceinte.

- Tu vas me dire que Peyton Sawyer est tombé enceinte sur un simple coup comme ca …

- Bah oui ! Pourquoi tu dis ca ! On a mit un préservatif si tu veux tout savoir mais d'après elle il n'a pas du très bien marcher cette nuit la !

- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Peyton mais si vous n'avez pas voulu d'enfant c'est impossible qu'elle soit enceinte fit Brooke déterminée. Enfin je veux dire que Peyton à toujours prit ses précautions. Elle a toujours prit la pilule parce qu'elle avait des règles irrégulières. Donc même si le préservatif n'a pas « marché », c'est impossible qu'elle soit enceinte.

- Brooke elle a très bien pu arrêter la pilule depuis le temps ! Et puis elle m'a montré le test de grossesse ! Alors il n'y a pas de doute !

- Ah oui et tu es sure qu'elle n'a pas une amie qui est enceinte ! C'est facile de prendre le test de quelqu'un d'autre ! Parce que je ne veux pas dire ca mais bon elle n'a pas l'air très enceinte !

- Alors pourquoi elle m'aurait dit qu'elle est enceinte si elle ne l'est pas ?!

- J'en sais rien ! Peut être pour t'avoir tout à elle. Ce que je ne comprends pas vu que vous étiez déjà très proches !

- Brooke on n'était pas si proche que ca tu sais ! Il y a 6 ans quand tu es partie je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et cela n'a jamais changé depuis ce temps

Brooke regarda Lucas, son regard montrait qu'en effet il avait l'air d'avoir du désir pour elle mais était ce bien vrai ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Après tout, elle l'aimait elle mais lui était marié maintenant et même s'il n'aimait pas sa femme, Brooke ne pouvait pas se « jeter sur Lucas » Et pourtant ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui manqua.

- Lucas tu ne peux pas dire cela ! Tu es marié ! Et par conséquent tu ne peux rien faire maintenant !

- Je peux dire que je t'aime toujours ! Cela n'engage à rien pour l'instant ! Mais je vais voir si Peyton est vraiment enceinte et si ce n'est pas le cas tu peux imaginer que je ne vais pas rester avec elle pendant très longtemps encore !

- Lucas tu ne peux pas la laisser tombé parce que je suis là ! Surtout que ce soir je ne serais plus à Tree Hill ! Je repars avec Haley et sa fille.

- Tu ne peux pas déjà repartir Brooke ! Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

- Lucas tu m'as perdu il y a déjà longtemps ! Je ne pourrais pas revenir ici ! Et puis tu oublis que moi et Peyton on est de très bonne amies ! Enfin du moins on l'était à l'époque. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle est le cœur brisé parce que tu m'aimes moi et pas elle.

- Elle sait que je ne l'aime pas ! Je lui ai bien fait comprendre, si je suis marié avec elle c'est juste pour l'enfant ! Rien d'autre !

- Arrête Lucas ! Au jour d'aujourd'hui on n'épouse pas quelqu'un juste pour élever son enfant ! C'est démodé !

- Je sais mais je ne voulais pas être comme mon père !

Brooke regarda Lucas, il n'était pas comme son père mais d'après ses dires c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, elle le savait mais elle aurait tellement voulu retrouver le contact de Lucas …

- Tu l'es Lucas … Enfin, je veux dire … Il s'est mit avec Déborah alors qu'il voulait être avec ta mère … Mais de toute façon, tu voulais être avec Peyton alors c'est vrai tu n'es pas comme ton père…

Lucas n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Brooke dire qu'il voulait être avec Peyton. Ne voyait t'elle pas qu'il l'aimait toujours. Fallait t'il qu'il lui montre que c'était elle qui faisait battre son cœur à 100 à l'heure et non Peyton. Lucas s'approcha donc de Brooke doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayé… Puis aussi doucement, il approcha de son visage et embrassa Brooke doucement. Brooke était étonné mais ce baisé signifiait tellement pour elle. Pourrait-il encore se passer 6 ans sans que Brooke ne puisse sentir les lèvres de Lucas sur les siennes. Elle n'en n'était pas sure du tout mais elle avait besoin de ce contact et elle embrassa alors Lucas en approfondissant. Lucas continuait de l'embrasser, et lorsqu'elle approfondissait, il se sentait enfin revivre. C'était comme si ces 6 dernières années n'avaient pas existées.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nathan regardait sa fille, elle était si mignonne et lui ressemblait tellement. Elle dessinait une maison ou du moins essayait et Nathan trouvait cela craquant. C'était lui qui l'avait fait cette petite fille. Il y avait quelques heures, il avait dit qu'il ne voudrait plus la revoir mais maintenant il se disait qu'il ne pourrait surement pas vivre sans passer du temps avec elle.

La petite fille regardait son père avec ses yeux bleu grand ouverts. Elle avait l'air admirative et lorsqu'elle eu finit son dessin, elle le tendit à Nathan en glissant un faible.

- Pour papa …

Puis la petite fille sortit de la pièce en courant et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes à grande vitesse…

Haley était resté assise dans un fauteuil et n'avait rien dit laissant Nathan pouvoir parler avec sa fille. Nathan lui regardait le dessin. Il avait vu la petite dessiner une maison mais il n'avait pas remarqué les personnages qui se trouvaient à côté de cette maison. Il y avait Cécilia bien entendu puis une grande femme qui avait l'air de ressembler à Haley. Si l'on pouvait prétendre que l'espèce de guitare était un signe distinctif. Puis de l'autre coté de la maison, il y avait un bonhomme et un ballon de basket se trouvait dans le bas de la feuille. Nathan se doutait que cela le représentait… Il en fut touché, jamais il ne se serait imaginé regarder le dessin de sa fille.

- Ta fille est magnifique Haley, dit Nathan sans avoir pu prononcer le notre fille qui aurait pourtant été si simple à dire.

Haley regarda Nathan

- C'est aussi la tienne Nathan

- Je sais mais tu as réussi à l'élever comme je n'aurais pas pu le faire… Je suis finalement content que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Avec moi, elle n'aurait pas été aussi jolie qu'aujourd'hui …

Nathan regardait Haley. Il était finalement fier d'avoir une fille comme Cécilia, il n'aurait surement pas pu faire aussi bien qu'Haley avait fait. Celle-ci était contente que le dialogue soit réinstallé entre elle et Nathan. Elle répondit alors un simple

- Merci …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Départs de Tree Hill**

Brooke et Lucas étaient assis sur la table près du Rivers Court. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser et de se toucher. Ce contact avait manqué autant à Brooke qu'à Lucas. Ils finirent par rompre leur baisé. Il était bientôt midi et si Lucas ne rentrait par, Peyton se douterais surement de quelques chose. Lucas ne voulait pas faire souffrir Peyton, elle avait été son amie pendant longtemps mais le fait de l'avoir piégé avec un enfant, Lucas ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il avait envie d'être avec Brooke et Peyton le savait.

Brooke était contre Lucas et celui-ci lui passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle était si belle que c'était dur de ne pas aller plus loin avec elle.

- Je vais quitter Peyton dit alors Lucas. Il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit et maintenant qu'il voyait Brooke il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se persuader que c'était la meilleur solution autant pour lui que pour Peyton.

- Lucas tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Peyton était ma meilleure amie ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ! Je sais ce que cela fait et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie qui lui arrive. En plus elle est enceinte de toi alors je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seul. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas sur Lucas ! Si jamais elle l'est tu ne pourras pas la quitter !  
- Si ! Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit enceinte qui me privera d'être avec toi ! Je t'aime Brooke et je ne veux pas encore être séparé de toi !

- Mais Lucas tu ne peux pas faire cela et je te l'ai dit en plus ! Je parts ce soir avec Haley !

- Tu ne peux pas repartir Brooke ! Je ne pourrais pas revivre encore 6 années sans toi ! Faisait Lucas ne voulant pas perdre encore 6 années avec la femme qu'il aimait.

- Lucas tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. En plus, je ne peux pas laisser Haley toute seule. Elle a besoin de soutient. Surtout maintenant que Nathan va se marier avec … Je ne sais même plus son nom à cette grande rousse.

- Elle s'appelle Rachel et en plus Nathan ne l'aime pas ! Il est avec elle juste pour oublier Haley. Il me l'a dit lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec elle. Et bien sur elle ne le sait pas mais ce n'est pas grave !

- Lucas, cela fait deux ans qu'il est avec elle ! Je pense qu'il a changé d'avis si maintenant il veut se marier avec elle ! Et puis Haley a prévu de repartir et moi aussi ! On va habiter ensemble quelques temps !

Lucas se leva et regarda Brooke. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il savait que s'il le faisait, cela risquerait de lui briser le cœur une seconde fois.

- Brooke je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le petit ami idéal quand on a été ensemble mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre encore ! On est adulte et même si Peyton est réellement enceinte alors je l'aiderais mais je ne veux pas passer à coté de l'amour de ma vie ! Et c'est toi Brooke Davis l'amour de ma vie alors je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tu veux peut être partir mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Alors si tu parts, je te retrouverais où que tu sois.

Brooke le regardait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, elle l'aimait trop pour cela mais elle avait envie de changer d'air. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et penser qu'elle a gâché la vie de Peyton parce qu'elle aimait Lucas …

- Lucas tu ne peux pas dire cela ! Je vais partir avec Haley et tu vas rester avec Peyton ! Si elle n'est pas enceinte alors peut être que je pourrais me sentir moins coupable mais si c'est le cas ce sera trop dur pour elle et surtout pour le bébé ! J'ai grandi presque sans personnes et je ne le souhaite à personne.

- Brooke tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes plus et que cela ne te ferais rien si je restais avec Peyton parce qu'elle a un bébé ?!

- Non je n'ai pas dit cela Lucas et tu sais que je t'aime depuis toujours mais …

- Mais quoi !? Tu as peur d'être heureuse avec moi ! Tu as peur que quelques choses se passent mal ?

- Ce n'est pas cela Brooke mais je ne veux pas que tu te prives de la joie d'être père. C'est quelque chose dont tout le monde devrait avoir le droit

Lucas ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi devait-il être avec Peyton pour avoir un enfant… Il pourrait très bien en avoir dans quelques années avec Brooke !

- Pourquoi tu dis cela Brooke ?! C'est avec toi que je veux des enfants ! Pas avec Peyton

- Alors dans ce cas cela n'ira pas Lucas … Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible … Enfin je veux dire comment tu peux le savoir !?

- Parce que ma mère a eu beaucoup de mal à m'avoir ! Et ma grand-mère à l'avoir ! Elles ont fait beaucoup de fausse couche et d'après les médecins je risque d'avoir le même problème si je veux avoir des enfants ! Or je n'ai pas envie de vivre une fausse couche ! Penser que j'ai perdu un bébé serait trop dur !

Lucas la regarda, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas facile pour elle d'avoir un enfant mais pas impossible. Et Lucas ferait tout pour qu'elle ne perde aucun bébé lorsqu'elle serait enceinte. Mais pour cela il devait la convaincre de rester avec lui …

- Brooke, avoir des difficultés pour avoir un enfant ne veut pas dire qu'on n'en aura jamais ! Et puis je te jure que tu n'en perdras aucun … Je t'aime Brooke et c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie ! Et puis si tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants alors ce n'est pas grave ! On en adoptera ou alors on n'en aura pas ! Mais je veux vivre avec toi Brooke ! C'est toi que j'aime…

Brooke le regarda, après tout que risquait t'elle en se laissant aller à vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ?! Et puis Peyton l'avait piégé alors … Mais pour l'instant elle devait partir avec Haley. La suite n'était pas pour maintenant.

- Lucas, je le sais mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas te promettre quelque chose. Ce soir je pars avec Haley et si vraiment tu m'aimes alors règle ce qui nous sépare et on verra après…

- D'accord Brooke je vais tout régler mais sache que je ne te laisserais plus t'éloigner de moi trop longtemps.

Lucas embrassa Brooke une nouvelle fois et tous les deux se séparèrent. Lucas devait rentrer chez lui et mettre les choses au clair avec Peyton tandis que Brooke devait faire ses valises pour reprendre le chemin de l'avion le soir même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps la, Haley et Nathan discutaient tout en regardant leur fille jouer devant eux. Ils partageaient d'ancien souvenir et Haley était heureuse que Nathan ai changé d'avis rapidement par rapport à Cécilia. Bien sur cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elles repartiraient toutes les deux avec Brooke le soir même mais au moins cette fois elle ne serait pas partie avec Nathan qui serait contre elle. Nathan avait proposé à Haley de venir voir sa fille de temps en temps sur le lieu d'habitation de Haley lorsqu'il aurait des matches pour que Rachel ne soit au courant de rien. Bien entendu, Haley était d'accord et puis elle le faisait pour sa fille car elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer pour elle.

- Bon bah je vais rentrer avant que Rachel ne se doute de quelque chose. Fit Nathan en se levant.

- Très bien Nathan, alors bah à plus tard … Fit Haley en le regardant. Il n'avait pas changé, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la chance de se blottir dans ses bras et pourtant elle était heureuse de l'avoir revu.

La petite Cécilia regarda son père et lorsqu'elle lui tendit les bras pour qu'il la porte, Haley respira difficilement. C'était peut être trop tôt pour Nathan de prendre sa fille dans ses bras !

En fait, ce ne le fut pas, Nathan prit sa fille dans ses bras en souriant. Finalement, Haley avait peut être eu tord de ne pas revenir. Il avait l'air d'un papa gâteau, c'était très touchant de voir une scène pareille.

Nathan finit par reposer sa fille par terre et dit au revoir à Haley d'un signe de main seulement. Il savait qu'elle partait ce soir mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester au risque de lui donner de faut espoir. Elle lui avait manqué, certes. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier Rachel avec qui il avait prévu de passer le reste de ses jours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois rentré chez lui, Lucas posa son ballon de basket et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il sentait encore l'odeur de Brooke autour de lui et il savait que Peyton reconnaitrait le parfum que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas changé. Lucas n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon, il avait dit à Peyton qu'il ne lui donnait que la sécurité financière, pour ce qui était de l'amour, elle devrait chercher ailleurs car Lucas réservait son cœur à Brooke et même son corps.

Lucas trouva Peyton dans la cuisine en train de faire à mangé, Il fit remarquer qu'il était rentré et alla dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. IL n'avait pas envie de parler avec Peyton, tout se terminerait probablement en dispute. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y échapper.

- Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda Peyton qui était arrivé jusqu'au salon !

Lucas n'essaya pas de la contredire, Peyton n'était pas bête et savait très bien ce que Lucas avait fait ce matin.

- Bien ! Enfin on va dire que ca pourrait aller mieux pour elle.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas contente parce que tu es marié avec moi ! Elle devrait pourtant être heureuse, c'est elle qui a ton cœur…

Peyton se sentait mal à l'aise, elle disait cela tout en souffrant, elle savait ce que serait l'issue de leur courte histoire. Lucas allait retourner avec Brooke la laissant seul avec leur enfant… Enfin avec l'enfant qu'elle attendait tout en sachant que Lucas n'était pas le père.

- Oui peut être mais au niveau de la loi c'est toi ma femme et non elle. Donc on va dire qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse.

- Je suppose que tu lui a dit que j'était enceinte !

- Oui en effet et elle m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Ah oui !? Et quoi donc ?!

- Elle m'a dit qu'il était impossible que tu sois enceinte ! Bien entendu je ne l'ai pas cru étant donné que j'ai vu le test de grossesse !

- C'est vrai je suis enceinte et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle vient dire que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Elle trouve que tu n'es pas assez ronde pour attendre un bébé.

- C'est normal je n'en suis qu'à 4 mois ! Cela se voit seulement à partir du milieu du deuxième trimestre !

- Peut être Peyton mais elle m'a aussi dit que tu as toujours prit la pilule et puis en plus, on avait mit un préservatif. J'en viens à me demander si l'enfant est vraiment de moi et pas d'un autre que tu as croisé dans une rue …

- Lucas tu sais très bien que tu es le seul avec qui j'ai fait l'amour depuis que Jake est partie ! Or cela fait très longtemps alors cela m'étonnerais que ce soit de lui que je sois enceinte.

Peyton était blésée qu'il l'est presque prit pour une prostituée mais elle ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'était de sa faute si elle en était la aujourd'hui…

- C'est ce que tu dis Peyton mais je n'ai été avec toi qu'une seule fois et je trouve bizarre que tu sois tombé enceinte si vite. Sans compter le fait qu'on à couché ensemble il y a 3 mois ½, alors je pense que tu as oublié de me dire certaines choses.

- Je me suis simplement trompé Lucas, 3 mois ½ ou 4 mois, c'est la même chose !

- Non parce que si tu es enceinte de 4 mois, c'est que je ne suis pas le père de ton enfant !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Lucas ! Tu sais très bien que tu es le père mais tu aimerais tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas pour que tu puisses vivre avec Brooke !

- Et alors ?! Je te l'ai di Peyton je ne t'aime pas ! Et ce ne sera jamais le cas ! Enceinte ou pas ! On était amis mais tu as tout gâché ! Tu savais que j'aimais Brooke et comme ce soir la je n'allais pas bien tu t'es presque jeté sur moi !

- Arrête Lucas ! Bientôt tu vas dire que je t'ai violé ! Tu en avais aussi envie et cela même si tu pensais à Brooke.

C'est vrai que Peyton n'avait pas tout à fait tord, Lucas avait eu envie de faire l'amour mais à cette époque là c'était avec Brooke qu'il avait envie d'être ! Pas avec Peyton.

- De toute façon, je ne vais pas continuer plus longtemps à me mentir. Je veux l'annulation du mariage ! Et cela même si tu es enceinte. Je serais la pour t'aider avec le bébé mais je ne veux pas continuer à être obligé de rester avec toi alors que j'ai Brooke !

- Tu ne peux pas me faire cela Lucas ! On est marié et je n'ai pas l'intention de signer les papiers d'annulation !

- C'est dommage parce qu'à ce moment là ce sera le divorce !

- On ne divorce pas comme ça Lucas ! Il faut des fautes pour cela ou alors l'accord de la partie adverse ! Que tu le veuille ou non c'est la même chose ! Maintenant tu es marié avec moi et cela ne changera pas !

Lucas n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur de se séparer de Peyton. Celle-ci l'aimait il le savait mais elle ne pourrait quand même pas le retenir sachant qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que c'était Brooke qui faisait battre son cœur …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chez Nathan, une dispute éclata alors que Nathan entrait dans son appartement.

- T'étais où ?

- Je suis allé marcher, j'ai encore le droit quand même !

- Nathan ne me ment pas ! J'ai croisé Bevin et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait croisé en train d'aller chez les parents de Haley !

- Je suis passé devant cela ne prouve rien du tout ! Et puis tu connais Bevin, elle interprète toujours les choses d'une façon qui n'est pas toujours la réalité !

- Alors tu n'es pas allé voir ta chère ex-femme ! Ni ta fille ?!

Nathan ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire qu'il avait été chez Haley et qu'il avait vu sa fille mais il se doutait qu'elle le savait parce que si Bevin l'avait vu près de chez les parents d'Haley, elle l'avait surement vu avec Haley tout cours.

- Si j'y suis allé ! J'ai rencontré Haley et j'ai été voir ma fille. Je voulais quand même qu'elle voit son père une fois dans sa vie ! J'ai le droit !

- Nathan, cela commence toujours comme cela ! Tu va voir ta fille et après tu te remets avec la mère ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu veux connaitre ta fille !

- D'accord je l'admets je voulais la voir mais cela s'arrête la ! C'est avec toi que je vais me marié Rachel ! Pas avec ma fille et encore moins avec sa mère alors il n'y a pas de raison que tu paniques !

Nathan s'approcha de Rachel pour la prendre dans ses bras, ce contact ne lui procura rien. Il s'imaginait comme cela avec Haley mais essayait de l'effacer de sa tête. Même s'il ne le voulait pas. Haley était toujours dans son cœur et dans sa tête, il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié et de la revoir avait réanimé son cœur éteint depuis six années déjà…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Brooke venait de rentrée chez Haley et regarda dans le salon. Haley n'y était plus et Cécilia non plus. Elles devaient être à l'étage en train de refaire leur valise pour repartir le soir. Brooke monta donc à l'étage pour voir Haley qui était dans sa chambre et faisait voir un album photos à sa fille. Brooke le reconnu. C'était un album regroupant toutes les photos du mariage d'Haley mais aussi de la fête que Brooke avait organisé avec Lucas et Peyton pour célébrer l'union de Nathan et d'Haley.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Nathan ?! Demanda Brooke en s'approchant des deux filles !

- Plutôt bien en fait, Nathan a joué avec Cécilia et il m'a dit qu'elle était belle et que j'avais peut être bien fait de ne rien lui dire quand j'étais enceinte …

- C'est super Haley ! Je suis contente pour toi !

- Il m'a même dit qu'il viendrait voir Cécilia lorsqu'il aurait des matches pas loin de l'endroit où Cécilia et moi résidons …

- C'est vraiment super Haley ! Vous allez pouvoir renouer le dialogue tous les deux !

- Oui c'est vrai mais il veut faire tout cela dans le dos de sa future femme alors je ne sais pas si il va vraiment le faire ! Parce que sa femme n'a pas l'air commode.

- Je suis sure que si il l'a dit il le fera ! Il n'a pas vraiment changé au fond ! Sinon il ne serait pas venu !

- C'est vrai tu as raison !

Haley souri, son amie avait raison, Nathan n'avait pas vraiment changé mais est ce que cela serait le cas lorsqu'il serait marié avec Rochelle ? Euh… non Rachel ! Elle n'en savait rien. Haley regarda Brooke et finit par dire !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait toi de ta matinée !?

- J'ai rencontré Lucas et on … on s'est expliqué ! Et puis embrassé aussi

Brooke avait l'air d'une jeune fille excitée par son premier baisé. Elle redevenait celle qu'elle avait toujours été !

- Quoi ? Mais Brooke ! Lucas est marié ! Ce que tu as fait n'est pas sans conséquence !

- Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait y avoir comme conséquence Haley ! Personne ne nous a vus et puis il n'aime pas Peyton ! Il me l'a dit !

- Il n'aime pas Peyton ?! Mais alors pourquoi il est marié avec elle ?!

Haley ne comprenait plus rien ! Que se passait-il avec Lucas ! Quand on se mariait c'était par amour normalement ! Les choses devenaient compliquées !

- Il s'est marié avec elle parce qu'elle est enceinte ! Et en plus ce n'est même pas sur qu'elle soit enceinte !

- Brooke, si Lucas l'a épousé c'est qu'elle est bien enceinte ! Il veut peut être juste croire que ce ne sera pas le cas !

- De toute façon je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir tant que la situation n'aurait pas changé avec Peyton ! Alors il a dit qu'il allait régler le problème

Haley fut sidérée, non pas qu'elle soit du coté de Peyton, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive ce qui lui était arrivé à elle-même il y avait quelques années ! Elevé un enfant seul n'était pas facile et elle ne le souhaitait à personne, même pas à Peyton qui l'avait un peu fait arrivé la où elle en était.

- Brooke ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser quitter Peyton ! Elle sera toute seule sinon ! Et je t'assure que j'ai vécu ce que cela fait d'élever un enfant toute seule et ce n'est pas facile ! En plus elle n'a même plus sa mère pour l'aider !

- Haley ! Ce que tu me demandes de faire est impossible ! J'aime Lucas et il m'aime ! Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre une seconde fois ! Et puis Peyton n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite !

- Je ne te reconnais pu Brooke ! Hier tu semblais résignée à laisser Lucas vivre avec Peyton qui a été ta meilleure amie pendant très longtemps et maintenant tu n'es pas contre le fait que Lucas la quitte !

Brooke se rendait compte que ce que disait Haley était vrai, elle oubliait complètement Peyton pour ne penser qu'à elle. Mais n'avait t'elle pas pensé à Peyton ces 6 dernières années en la laissant dans les bras de Lucas ?!

- Je sais Haley mais Lucas me manque ! Je n'y peux rien ! Cela fait trop longtemps que je me fais passer après Peyton et j'aime Lucas !!

- C'est peut être vrai Brooke mais pense à Peyton ! Et imagine toi à sa place, si tu étais enceinte je pense que tu voudrais que l'enfant ai son père à ses coté !

- Oui mais je ne voudrais pas rester avec un homme qui ne m'aime pas ! Et puis Lucas n'est pas sur qu'elle soit enceinte !

- Tu es sur que c'est Lucas qui ne pense pas qu'elle soit enceinte et pas toi ?!

- Si c'est vrai que c'est moi qui l'est sous entendu mais bon c'est possible ! Elle pourrait avoir fait croire qu'elle est enceinte pour avoir Lucas !

- Arrête de te faire ca Brooke ! Tu sais que Peyton ne ferais jamais cela ! Elle est juste tombée enceinte par inadvertance !

Brooke regarda Haley, celle-ci avait raison, Brooke se faisait des films, Lucas ne pourrait pas quitter Peyton et tous ses rêves avec lui seraient réduits à néant.

Brooke devait de toute façon se faire une raison, Lucas et elle ne serait sans doute jamais ensemble mais il fallait qu'elle l'entende de sa propre voix.

- Je reviens fit Brooke en partant dans sa chambre.

Brooke s'assit sur son lit et sortit son portable. Elle allait envoyer un SMS à Lucas, il fallait qu'elle lui parle avant de partir et qu'elle lui dise que rien n'était possible entre eux. _« Lucas, il faut qu'on se voit, retrouve moi sur le terrain vers 15h, je dois te dire quelques choses… ». _Brooke rangea son téléphone puis au lieu de retourner voir Haley resta dans sa chambre. Quelques larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas séparer Peyton du père de son enfant et elle devrait donc dire adieux à Lucas. Et cela malgré tout les _« je t'aime »_ qu'il pourrait lui dire. Elle avait des choses dans la tête tellement saugrenue qu'elle essayait de les chasser mais l'envie qu'elle avait de Lucas lui faisait tourner la tête.

Brooke reçu un message retour, Lucas avait du l'écrire très vite car les mots n'était pas bien écrit. _« J'y sré, jtm ». _

Haley de son coté montrait à sa fille des photos prises lors de son mariage avec Nathan. Elle était dans une longue robe blanche et ses cheveux était attaché d'une très belle façon. La petite fille fit alors

- T'es très zolie maman !

- Merci ma puce ! Mais je l'étais parce que cela fait très longtemps ! Et maintenant je ne suis plus pareil.

Haley se regarda dans une glace qui était proche et se rendit compte qu'en à peine 6 ans, elle avait l'air d'avoir prit une vingtaine d'années. Elle s'était laissé aller et n'avait pas prit soin d'elle. D'avoir perdu l'amour de Nathan l'avait complètement anéanti. Elle regarda sa fille puis finit par penser qu'il fallait qu'elle refasse les valises. Elles devaient partir à 18 heures de la maison.

- On fait les valises ma petite puce alors va réunir tes affaires !

- D'accord maman

Cécilia bien habituée à faire des voyages pour les tournées de sa mère partie en courant dans sa chambre et Haley rangea le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait sortit dans sa valise. Brooke faisait de même dans sa chambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vers 14h de l'après midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Haley se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être et alla ouvrir quand même. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec la femme qui accompagnait Nathan la veille, ce devait être Rachel.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Haley pour paraitre polie.

- Tu es Haley je me trompe ?

- Non c'est bien moi mais je pense que tu le sais !

- Bon d'accord ! J'aimerais te dire deux mots alors si cela ne te dérange pas …

Rachel se permis d'entrer dans la maison bousculant Haley au passage. Elle ne s'excusa pas, elle semblait chercher quelques choses.

- Si tu cherche ma fille, Elle n'est pas la ! Je l'ai mise chez Karen jusqu'à ce soir pour qu'elle soit avec leur fils.

- Très bien comme ca je pourrais te dire ce que j'en pense de ton petit manège !

- Quel manège !? Je ne t'ai rien fait alors tu n'as pas à me parler comme cela !

- Tu n'as rien fait … Fit Rachel en éclatant de rire. C'est peut être ce que tu crois mais rien que ton retour fait partit de ton manège !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Rachel ! Et si tu viens ici pour m'insulter ce n'est pas la peine ! Tu peux tout de suite partir !

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'insulter ! Mais sache que Nathan ne veux plus te voir ! Ni toi ni ton enfant !

- Tu le croiras ou non mais Nathan a envie de connaitre sa fille et je ne pense pas que tu l'en empêcheras ! Et donc si tu ne veux pas perdre Nathan, tu ferais mieux de rester à l'écart ! Et de ne pas te mettre entre lui et sa fille.

- Tu n'espère quand même pas que Nathan revienne vers toi ?!

- Qu'est ce qui pourrait te faire croire une chose pareille ? Nathan et moi c'est fini depuis des années et je ne pense pas qu'il est envie de te quitter ! Alors pourquoi venir ici ?! Tu veux me provoquer !

- Non je n'en ai pas besoin mais si tu veux tout savoir Nathan t'aime encore mais je crois qu'il ne le sait pas encore alors évite de lui montrer ce qu'il ressent !

- Pourquoi me dire une chose pareille ! Je ne ressens plus rien pour Nathan depuis longtemps ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerais ! Alors maintenant si tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne vers moi je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester agrippé à lui et évité d'aller voir son ex.

- Très bien mais n'essaye pas de lui faire un petit numéro tu risquerais de le payer très cher.

- C'est une menace ?!

- Non ! Un simple avertissement ! Fit Rachel en reprenant la direction de la porte d'entrée. N'oublie pas Haley ! Ne t'approche pas de Nathan.

Lorsque Rachel fut partie, Haley fut plus que surprise par cette visite très peu courtoise. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Nathan avait des sentiments pour elle maintenant. Mais n'était ce pas une ruse de Rachel pour la pousser à faire une erreur qui couperait sa fille de son père ?! Haley ne ferait rien de toute façon. Elle connaissait Nathan et ne voulait pas qu'il se sente piégé avec Cécilia.

Brooke descendit quelques minutes en demandant ce qu'était les cris qu'elle avait entendu de l'étage, et Haley lui raconta. Brooke ne su pas quoi lui dire et n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir car il lui restait maintenant le temps de se rendre au Rivers court et elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Elle avait préparé ce qu'elle dirait mais elle ne savait pas si ces mots arriveraient à franchir ses lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lucas arriva sur le terrain en avance, il avait dit à Peyton qu'il partait voir sa mère pour éviter d'attirer un soupçon, mais il savait qu'elle ne le croirait pas. En tout cas elle ne l'avait pas suivit car elle devait se rendre au _« Thud Magasine_ _»_. Il attendit Brooke et quand il la vit arriver, son cœur se mit à battre à 100 à l'heure. Il savait qu'il était malade cœur et qu'il devait faire attention mais il ne pouvait ralentir son cœur en cet instant. Il s'approcha d'elle et ne la laissa même pas parler. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Il avait besoin de ce contact. Il l'aimait et ne voulait pas la perdre. Seulement, elle mit fin au baisé. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme si de rien n'était. Elle devait lui dire adieux. Elle le savait.

- Lucas, ne m'interrompt pas … Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Peyton …

Lucas fit un signe montrant qu'il allait parler mais Brooke l'arrêta d'un signe de mains.

- Je veux que tu restes avec elle, que tu élèves votre enfant et que vous en ayez d'autres. Tu as le droit d'être père. En plus tu sais que tu as des sentiments pour Peyton. Peut être pas aussi fort que ceux que tu as envers moi mais ils sont quand même présents alors essaye de les laisser remonter à la surface. Et puis, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas le grand amour c'est vrai mais il m'aime et comme il m'a demandé de l'épouser peut être que je vais accepter.

Brooke avait bien sur inventé en partie la dernière phrase, elle n'était en aucun cas sur le point d'épouser quelqu'un. Elle avait eu une aventure mais rien de sérieux et c'était comme si cela n'avait pas eu lieux pour elle.

- Je ne te crois pas Brooke ce matin tu ….

- Je sais ce que je disais ce matin Lucas ! Mais j'ai changé d'avis ! Et puis tu seras heureux avec Peyton ! J'en suis sure ! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi tout se passera bien.

Lucas ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Pourquoi Brooke voulait t'elle qu'il reste avec Peyton ? Il l'aimait elle et non Peyton. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Et puis il avait tellement envie de Brooke ….

- Brooke tu ne peux pas dire cela ! Tu m'aimes, et puis tu ne peux pas te marier avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas !

- Je ne l'aime peut être pas maintenant mais cela viendra ! Et puis je ne pourrais pas attendre ! J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps dans ma vie.

Lucas ne pouvait pas croire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle le regarda, l'embrassa et fit demi tour. Elle devait partir avant de faire une bêtise avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser, elle ne pu que passer ses bras autour du cou de Lucas…

…

…

Une heure plus tard environ, Brooke retournait chez les parents de Haley. Elle avait déjà fait sa valise donc elle n'aurait pas à la faire…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Brooke, Haley et Cécilia furent prête à l'heure prévue. Brooke ne raconta rien de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucas. Elle ne voulait pas que Haley lui dise qu'elle était inconsciente, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatif …

Toutes les trois prirent l'avion et firent un chemin tranquille. Brooke devait rentrer chez elle et prendre quelques affaires pour s'installer chez Haley quelques temps. Après, elles seraient réunies comme au bon vieux temps…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Haley et Brooke avait quitté Tree Hill depuis maintenant 6 mois et Brooke avait élu domicile chez Haley depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte de Lucas. Haley l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert en trouvant tout de même son attitude très irresponsable. De plus, Brooke pensait que cet enfant la lierait toujours d'une certaine façon à Lucas même si elle ne pouvait pas être vraiment avec lui.

Haley de son coté, faisait toujours quelques concerts par semaine pour mettre un peu d'argent de coté pour éviter à Brooke de devoir travailler en étant enceinte. Bien entendu, elle s'occupait toujours de sa fille entre deux mais Brooke la gardait lorsqu'elle était pas la depuis que Sara sa baby Sitter était repartie vivre chez ses parents après avoir eu une longue conversation avec eux. Haley n'avait pas envisagé de reprendre une nourrice pensant que cela serait trop déstabilisant pour sa fille d'avoir toujours quelqu'un de nouveau qui s'occuperait d'elle.

Chaque semaine, Nathan venait voir Cécilia tout en ayant pas de matches important dans les environs. Il voulait passer du temps avec sa fille et ne voulait pas rater de week-end avec sa fille. Chaque fois qu'il revenait, il occupait la chambre d'amis qu'il y avait dans l'appartement d'Haley qui heureusement était très grand et pouvait permettre aux arrivants impromptus de rester quelques jours.

Un soir, Nathan était en retard, D'habitude, Haley avait remarqué qu'il arrivait chez elle vers 20h et ce soir la, 23h venait de « sonner » et il n'était toujours pas la. Haley n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle avait envoyé sa fille au lit trouvant qu'il se faisait tard malgré la colère de celle-ci. Et Brooke qui ne s'était pas sentie bien durant la journée dormait déjà profondément.

Haley attendait toujours et finit par se dire qu'il arriverait le lendemain matin lorsqu'il serait sure que sa fille serait réveillé. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et enfila son habituelle tenue pour dormir : Un pantalon de soie Blanc et un débardeur noir. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle lisait depuis déjà quelques jours, c'était le livre que Lucas venait de publier sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années dans sa vie. Haley avait ressentit de la nostalgie en se plongeant dans ce livre qui racontait une partie de sa propre vie vue par les yeux de Lucas. Il y avait aussi un passage sur Brooke que Haley lui montrerait bientôt et lui remontrait surement le moral.

Haley finit par être interrompu dans sa lecture par les vibrations que fit son portable. Elle attrapa celui-ci et lu le message qui y était inscrit : « Haley, Je suis devant la porte de ton appartement, vient m'ouvrir s'il te plait. Nathan. »

Haley fut pour le moins surprise de ce message et se leva rapidement. Finalement, Nathan était là et même s'il était en retard, il ne s'était pas lassé de faire des kilomètres chaque week-end pour venir voir sa fille. Elle se leva rapidement sans prendre le temps d'enfiler sa robe de chambre, elle alla à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit rapidement. Contrairement à d'habitude, Nathan n'était pas pareil. Il avait l'air négligé et cela ne lui ressemblait pas lorsqu'il venait chez Haley. Celle-ci en le voyant de la sorte avait l'impression de le revoir de nombreuses années auparavant avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble tous les deux. Il avait un début de barbe d'au moins trois jours et ses cheveux étaient très en bataille. Il avait beau être différent, Haley ressentait comme à chaque fois, une attirance incontrôlable envers lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé Nathan ? Il est arrivé quelques choses à Tree Hill ? Karen va bien ? Et Keith ?

- Non Haley, tout le monde va bien, ce n'est que moi qui ne vais pas bien …

- Mais Nathan … ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Avant que Haley ai eu le temps de faire quelque chose, Nathan la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Puis le temps passant sans qu'aucun n'agissent, Nathan se baissa pour embrasser tendrement et doucement Haley. Celle-ci fut surprise et mit fin très rapidement au baisé, se reculant un peu et s'éloignant de Nathan le regardant avec l'air d'une personne qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

- Je suis désolé … murmura alors Nathan en la regardant.

Haley le regarda, elle aussi était désolé, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se repasse quelques chose d'identique ayant trop peur de laisser libre court aux envie qui la parcourait lorsque Nathan était dans les parages.

Nathan regardait lui aussi Haley, il n'avait pas envie de parler maintenant de ce qu'il venait de faire même si l'envie de recommencer le tenaillait.

- Je vais me couché, on parlera demain. Dit-il alors en regardant Haley et en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'amis sans rien ajouté.

Haley décida alors d'aller boire quelques choses de frais pour lui faire refroidir ses envies qui étaient un peu trop incontrôlables ces derniers temps. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir si elle ne se calmait pas au moins un petit peu. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Nathan, qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passé à Tree Hill pour que cela le fasse devenir ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir mais elle se promit de le demander à Nathan le lendemain matin.

Haley après avoir bu un bon verre d'eau glacé se décida à aller se coucher mais elle savait qu'elle devrait passer devant la chambre où Nathan dormait et elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de résister à l'envie d'y entrer. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de Nathan qui était ouverte, elle entendit :

- Viens Haley …

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Nathan …

Si elle entrait dans cette chambre, il risquait de se passer quelques choses que Nathan pourrait concevoir s'il allait bien. Et n'irait t'il pas mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Haley se dit donc avant de franchir le seuil de la porte qu'elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait nuire à sa fille…

Haley après être resté quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, entra dans la chambre dont elle referma la porte une fois à l'intérieur. Elle rejoignit Nathan qui se trouvait sur le lit mais resta à une bonne distance de lui. Celui-ci cependant se rapprocha d'elle si bien qu'elle frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Nathan finit par se rapprocher un peu plus encore et il l'embrassa à nouveau mais plus lentement et langoureusement. Il avait comme le besoin de faire cela même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire une chose pareille. Il regarda quelques instant Haley dans les yeux puis finit par laisser aller libre court à ses pensées et à ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu me manques tant Haley, Je pense tout le temps à toi … à nous. J'aurais tellement voulu que tout se passe différemment …

Haley le regardait toujours, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve et de ne pas vivre réellement cette scène. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Nathan lui redirait un jour de telles paroles. Mais cela lui faisait du bien pourtant de les entendre de sa voix.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Nathan …

Haley laissa seulement ces mots là s'échapper de sa gorge ne voulant pas que cet instant se finisse aussi vite qu'il avait commencée. Haley se laissa embrasser avec plus d'ardeur par Nathan mais lorsqu'il entreprit d'aller plus loin, elle le stoppa. Elle se l'était promit, elle n'irait pas trop loin ayant trop peur que sa fille souffre d'une relation compliqué entre ses parents. Cependant, Nathan finit par se coucher en tenant toujours Haley. Celle-ci fut donc bien obligée de se coucher près de lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et après quelques instants les yeux grands ouverts tout les deux. Haley s'endormit dans les bras de Nathan et celui-ci s'endormit à son tour peu de temps après.

Le lendemain matin, Nathan se réveilla avec un mal de tête très intense, il se souvenait de la veille, il avait voulu beaucoup de choses avec Haley dont il n'aurait pas du avoir envie. Il se souvenait qu'il avait voulu aller trop vite et qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse de son attitude… Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui parler, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus la, seule son odeur hantait encore ses draps et le faisait se rappeler de leur relation quelques années auparavant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Haley quant à elle s'était réveillé très tôt et était partie directement dans sa chambre ne voulant pas se confronter à Nathan. Elle se doutait qu'aujourd'hui il s'excuserait d'avoir voulu aller trop loin et surement de l'avoir simplement embrassée et cela elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle était allée prendre une douche et s'était habillé rapidement sans faire de bruit pour réveiller personne. Vers 8h30, elle prépara le petit déjeuner de sa fille ainsi que celui de Brooke qui s'était réveillé très rapidement !!

- Bonjour Haley fit Brooke en s'asseyant sur une chaise… Alors Nathan à finit par arriver ?!

- Oui fit simplement Haley

- Quelque chose ne va pas Haley ?! Tu as l'air bizarre …

- A vrai dire…. Oui quelque chose ne va pas mais je t'en parlerais quand Cécilia aura prit son bain.

Quelques temps plus tard, Cécilia jouait dans sa chambre et Haley et Brooke étaient allées dans la chambre de Brooke pour parler.

- Alors, raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe Haley ?!

- Nathan m'a embrassé hier, je veux dire quand il est arrivé il m'a embrassé et si je n'avais pas maîtrisé ce que je ressens cela aurait surement été beaucoup plus loin…

- Attends Haley !! Tu es en train de me dire que Nathan veux que vous refassiez quelques chose ensembles !

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien !! Enfin je veux dire que même si on a rien fait de mal on a quand même dormit ensemble et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelques chose de mal par rapport à la relation que je devrais avoir avec lui !!

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Haley puisque c'est lui qui t'a embrassé mais il faut que tu fasses attention !! Il est marié maintenant ! C'est quand même mal d'avoir dormit avec lui !!

- Tu peux parler !! Lucas aussi était marié et tu n'as pas fait que dormir avec lui il me semble !! Sans compter le fait que Nathan n'est pas d'alliance !! Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas annulé le mariage au dernier moment ?

- Haley, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je copie tes paroles Haley, mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a faillit te faire l'amour cette nuit qu'il refera cela par la suite ou alors qu'il te demandera de reprendre votre histoire…

- Je le sais Brooke, mais si tu savais … Enfin je veux dire que lorsqu'il m'a embrassé c'était … on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait rien eu de mal entre nous … Comme si c'était il y a 6 ans … Et que rien n'avait changé.

- Je veux juste que tu restes face à la réalité Haley ! Ce n'est pas un baisé échangé qui arrangera tout entre vous !

- Je sais Brooke et …

Un coup frappé à la porte de la chambre stoppa les deux jeunes filles dans leur conversation. Nathan apparu alors à la porte de la chambre, il était de nouveau rasé comme il fallait et les cheveux bien coiffé comme avant… On n'aurait pas cru que quelques heures auparavant il avait eu l'air d'un clochard …

- Haley, tu peux venir quelques minutes ? J'aimerais te parler … fit Nathan en ressortant de la chambre …

Haley, en voyant Nathan de nouveau beau comme avant, revint à la réalité. Nathan allait surement lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur en l'embrassant et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse idée mais elle avait peur qu'il lui dise une telle chose.

- Oui je viens … fit Haley en regardant une dernière fois Brooke et en suivant Nathan qui l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle hésita avant d'entrer sachant que cette fois, les choses seraient surement différentes et que Nathan ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

Nathan laissa Haley entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Haley, je …

- Tu n'as rien à dire Nathan, je sais que tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé et que tout doit rester comme avant et il n'y a pas de problème … Je ferais comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Haley s'apprêta à repartir de la chambre mais Nathan était devant la porte et ne bougeait pas. Il regardait Haley avec le même regard que la veille. Il avait toujours envie d'elle mais il se contrôla, il devait simplement parler avec Haley pour l'instant.

- Haley !! Laisse moi parler d'accord … Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé, et si tu n'avais pas arrêté mes gestes je serais sans doute allé bien plus loin ! J'avais envie de toi … mais il faut que tu saches quelques choses … Rachel et moi …

- Vous êtes marié ou alors vous le serez bientôt …

- Non Haley ! Elle ne supportait plus que je fasse des « matches » tous les weekends et elle a découvert quelques choses que j'essayais de me cacher depuis des années !!

- Quoi ?! Demanda Haley tout en se doutant de la réponse !

- Elle a découvert que je t'aimais toujours malgré tous les efforts que j'avais faits pour t'oublier…

Haley le regarda sans comprendre mais voulant qu'il lui en dise plus !

- Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'elle cherchait des raisons pour qu'on ne se marie pas mais il y a quelques jours… Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas tort … J'ai vu une photo de notre mariage et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, tu ne sortais plus du tout de ma tête … J'ai décidé que je ne viendrais plus pour ne plus penser à toi dans ta chambre et moi à coté … Mais j'ai finit par me dire que Cécilia avait quand même le droit de me voir et quand je suis arrivé et que je t'ai vu mon manque de toi était trop fort et j'avais envie de toi … Et j'ai toujours envie de toi …

Nathan fit une pause, il ne voulait pas finir par ce qui était le plus dure mais c'est ce qu'il devait faire absolument !

- Mais je sais que tu as ta vie ici et que depuis l'annulation du mariage tu as souffert donc je ne viendrais plus voir Cécilia, se serait trop compliqué pour nous deux …

Haley regarda Nathan complètement perdu, de quoi parlait-il ? Il l'aimait mais il ne voulait pas être avec elle et qui plus est, il ne voulait plus voir sa fille… leur fille …

- Nathan, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Haley, je t'aime toujours, je t'ai toujours aimé, mais tu as ta vie aujourd'hui et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit compatible avec la mienne… Et puis je comprendrais que tu ne m'aimes plus depuis le temps …

- Nathan … Je t'ai toujours aimé !! Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois ! Et je ne vois pas ce qui ne serait pas …

Mais Haley n'eu pas l'occasion de continuer sa phrase, Nathan l'avait saisit par la taille et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes …

- Reviens à Tree Hill Haley, Vient vivre la bas avec Cécilia …

Haley le regarda, elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, c'est vrai qu'elle aimait toujours Nathan mais il fallait de la stabilité à sa fille et elle ne savait pas si cela durerait entre elle et Nathan s'ils réessayaient quelques choses.

- Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose Nathan, Tu as ta vie aujourd'hui et j'ai la mienne avec Cécilia !! Ce ne serait pas compatible !!

- Je ne te demande pas de revenir vivre avec moi maintenant Haley ! Je sais que cela prendra du temps mais reviens à Tree Hill, je pourrais voir Cécilia plus souvent et on pourra voir ce que cela donne nous deux !!

- Mais qu'est ce que je ferais la bas ? Je n'ai même pas finit mes études, je n'ai aucun diplômes !!

- Tu pourras toujours faire des concerts, Karen a ouvert un club pour les jeunes avec Peyton et il y a des concerts ! Tu pourras ne pas travailler ! Ce n'est pas une obligation !!

- Et je ferais comment pour payer les factures ?! J'ai beau avoir des économies cette ressource n'est pas inépuisable !!

- Je pourrais t'en payer une partie, je gagne bien ma vie pour le peu de matches que je fais ! Et je veux qu'on réessaye quelques choses ensemble Haley !!

- Je ne veux pas Nathan, ou plutôt si je veux mais je ne préfère pas !! Imagine que l'on se sépare encore ?! Comment Cécilia le vivra ?! Elle est petite et elle a besoin de stabilité, je dois penser surtout à elle !

Nathan regardait Haley, il la comprenait… c'est vrai que leur fille devait avoir de la stabilité mais il fallait aussi que la jeune femme pense à son bonheur et le fait d'avoir un père serait surement très bon pour la petite ! Nathan pensa que c'était son seul bon argument !

- Tu pense à sa stabilité mais tu ne pense pas qu'elle a aussi besoin de bonheur ?! Et à ton bonheur à toi ?! Tu y pense ?!!! Et puis même si tu ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble, tu peux quand même revenir à Tree Hill !

- C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas revenir à Tree Hill pour l'instant car je ne peux pas abandonner Brooke !!

- Qu'est ce que Brooke vient faire la dedans ?! Elle va bien finir par rentrer chez elle non ?!

- Peut être, mais pas maintenant. Et puis depuis qu'elle est enceinte …

- Quoi ?! Elle est enceinte ?! Mais depuis quand !?

- Environ 6 mois, depuis qu'on est revenue de Tree Hill en fait puisque c'est Lucas le père …

- Alors c'était de cette erreur là qu'il m'avait parlé ! Mais je ne vois pas comment Brooke pourrait être enceinte … Elle n'a même pas de ventre !!

- Elle en a un petit quand même !! Elle porte des vêtements larges pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa grossesse et il y a des femmes qui restent assez fines tout en étant enceinte ! Donc elle ne peut pas aller à Tree Hill tant que Lucas ne sait pas qu'elle est enceinte !!

- Justement, il faut qu'elle fasse quelques choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !! Lucas est plutôt mal en ce moment et il envisage même de quitter Tree Hill alors je pense que savoir qu'il va avoir un bébé de lui serait une bonne nouvelle dans son existence !!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par : Il va mal ?!

- Peyton est partie depuis environ deux semaines avec leur fils en laissant un unique mot qui lui disait que ce n'était pas son fils mais celui de Jake avec qui elle ne s'était pas protégée et donc depuis, Lucas pense qu'il a tout perdu ! Brooke l'amour de sa vie et Kevin, le bébé qu'il croyait être le siens !

- Mais c'est horrible … Comment Peyton a pu faire une chose pareil ?! Elle aimait tellement Lucas !!

- Justement ! Elle l'aime tellement qu'elle s'est convaincu qu'en ne disant rien tout se passerait bien, mais à la naissance du bébé, Peyton se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle est devenue distante et puis elle a fait ses valises pendant que Lucas était chez sa mère … Elle est partie avant qu'il rentre avec le bébé …

Haley ouvrit les yeux grands de surprises, Comment Peyton avait t'elle pu faire une chose pareil à Lucas ?! Et puis que se passerait-il par la suite ?!

Haley et Nathan continuèrent à parler quelques temps et Haley finit par accepter de retourner à Tree Hill… Elle déménagerait à la fin du weekend à la seul condition que Nathan arrive à convaincre Brooke … Haley ne savait pas encore où elle vivrait en attendant de trouver un appartement mais elle avait dit qu'elle n'irait pas vivre avec lui pour l'instant, c'était sure pour elle !!

Nathan quitta donc la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Brooke. Il passa devant celle de Cécilia qui s'était endormit et finit par arriver à celle de Brooke. Il frappa et entra quelques secondes plus tard …

- Bonjours Brooke, Comment ca va ?!

- Bien, merci … Mais je suppose que si tu es là c'est que tu as quelques chose à me demander ?! Je me trompe ?!

- Non c'est vrai, je viens d'apprendre que tu es enceinte, tu ne compte quand même pas attendre 6 ans comme Haley avant de le dire à Lucas ?!

- Je pense que ce serait bien au contraire ! Ce serait même mieux de ne jamais lui dire je pense ! Il a sa vie de famille maintenant et j'aurais bientôt la mienne aussi !!

- Brooke !! Arrête de penser à la soit disant famille de Lucas et parle lui ! Il t'aime toi alors d'après toi est ce qu'il est heureux ?!

- Oui ! Parce que même s'il n'aime pas Peyton, il aimera surement le fait d'avoir eu un bébé !!

- Tu te trompes Brooke !! A l'instant où je te parle, il est anéantit parce que le bébé de Peyton n'est pas le siens et qu'en plus il t'a perdu toi !! Alors tu vois il est surement en train de chercher à quitter Tree Hill et tout ce qui le rattache à toutes les tragédies qu'il a vécu !!

- Tu crois que je vais avaler une telle chose ?! Ce n'est pas vrai !! Peyton n'aurais jamais fait quelques chose de pareil à Lucas !!

- Mais elle l'a fait !! Et maintenant Lucas pense avoir raté sa vie !! Il faut que tu retournes à Tree Hill pour lui dire que tu es enceinte de lui ! Et comme ça Haley n'aura plus de raison de refuser de retourner à Tree Hill !!!

- Je ne veux pas retourner à Tree Hill moi !! Je suis très bien ici !!

- Allez Brooke ! Où est passé l'adolescente qui fonçait toujours en se moquant des conséquences ?!

- Elle n'est plus là en tout cas !! Mais Haley n'a pas à rester pour moi !! Je rentrerais chez moi tout simplement !!

- Mais Haley ne voudra pas te laisser seule !! Elle m'a fait comprendre que si tu ne venais pas, elle resterait ici avec toi !! Réfléchit bien Brooke, pense à Lucas ! Il t'aime et il a besoin de toi !!

Brooke regarda Nathan, elle ne voulait pas souffrir à cause de Lucas mais elle se rendit compte que si elle n'acceptait pas de retourner à Tree Hill, tout le monde seraient malheureux et elle y comprit. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instant puis dit à Nathan …

- Bon, c'est d'accord, on retourne à Tree Hill, mais je veux que tu ne dises à personne que je suis enceinte ! Cela ne se voit pas encore alors je veux garder cela pour moi !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit ! Il faut que j'arrive à reconquérir Haley et lui prouver qu'elle peut me faire confiance

Brooke souri, après avoir souffert, Haley allait peut être enfin connaitre à nouveau le bonheur avec Nathan. Cependant, Haley serait méfiante encore quelques temps.

- Elle finira par te refaire confiance, mais il lui faudra encore du temps pour cela. Parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'il y a quelques choses encore entre toi et Rachel. Et puis en plus elle ne veut pas que sa fille souffre.

- Je sais, et je ne veux pas faire souffrir notre fille. J'ai beau ne pas la connaitre je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre parce que j'ai fait des erreurs.

- Alors tant mieux. Mais juste une question tu veux retourner à Tree Hill quand ?!

- J'avais pensé à la fin du weekend comme cela, j'ai le temps de vous aider pour faire les cartons.

Brooke ouvrit de grand yeux, la fin du weekend serait là très rapidement. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour ne pas retourner à Tree Hill maintenant. Il allait falloir qu'elle affronte Lucas et ses sentiments encore présent envers lui. Cela ne serait pas facile mais Brooke y arriverait.

- D'accord alors va l'aider et moi je vais commencer à faire du rangement de mon côté.

La fin du weekend arriva très rapidement et Haley se rendit compte qu'elle était heureuse de retourner dans sa ville natale. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas tout de suite avec Nathan et c'était normale parce qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle voulait prendre son temps pour renouer des choses avec Nathan. Elle se voyait pourtant déjà quelques années plus tard vivant avec Nathan et leurs 3 enfants. Enfin elle ne savait pas encore comment sa vie évoluerait, mais elle était confiante en leur avenir à tous les trois.

Nathan resta pour aider à ce que tous les cartons soit fait pour le lundi et surtout pour que Haley puisse retourner avec lui à Tree Hill sans prétexter autre chose.

Le lundi après midi, tout était en ordre pour le déménagement. Tous les cartons furent chargés dans un camion de déménagement et partirent pour un entrepôt à Tree Hill en attendant que Haley trouve un appartement. Ils embarquèrent dans l'avion en fin d'après midi. Brooke avait du prendre un billet en première classe à cause de sa grossesse car seule les sièges de la première classe était sécurisé pour les femmes enceintes. Elle dormit donc une bonne partie de l'après midi. Nathan était loin d'Haley mais était devant elle il pouvait la regarder en se tournant un peu. A l'atterrissage, tous prirent leurs bagages. Nathan conduisit Brooke, Haley et Cécilia à la maison des parents de Haley où elles étaient toutes attendues. Brooke était anxieuse à l'idée de devoir revoir Lucas très rapidement mais pour l'instant elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter et dormir une bonne nuit de plus avant de s'inquiéter de leur relation … Une fois arrivé à destination, Brooke entra dans la maison avec Cécilia en laissant Haley et Nathan seuls dehors. Ils étaient face à face sans rien se dire et Nathan finit par rompre le silence.

- Haley, je sais que tu as besoins de temps mais je veux que tu saches que si jamais tu veux venir me voir à n'importe quel moment, tu peux !

- Je sais Nathan… Je ne peux pas te dire que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi maintenant parce que ce serait surement faux. Mais il y a Cécilia et …

- … Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux pour la protéger …

- Oui …

- Haley, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir avec ces papiers d'annulations, mais je veux tout effacer, qu'on reprenne là où nous en étions même s'il y a Cécilia !!

- Nathan, rien ne pourra être effacé… Et puis nous ne sommes plus mariés, imagine si les gens apprennent que l'on a eu une fille tout en étant séparé !?

- Haley nous ne sommes plus au XIXème siècle ! Et puis nous n'étions pas séparé quand nous l'avons conçu fit il avec un léger sourire et puis si il n'y a que cela qui te déranges on peut se remarié maintenant !!

Haley fut surprise de sa proposition qui tout en étant indécente était aussi tentante. Elle resta cependant avec son éternelle raison.

- Nathan, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, si tu veux qu'il y ait de nouveaux quelques choses entre nous, il faut que l'on prenne notre temps …

- Tu peux au moins venir chez moi ce soir, juste pour voir si nous arrivons à nous entendre pendant une nuit …

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Nathan, et puis il y a Cécilia, je ne peux pas la laisser seule…

- Elle n'est pas seule Haley !! Elle est avec tes parents, et puis je ne tenterais rien, on pourra juste parler un peu et dormir !

Haley le regarda, c'est vrai que leur fille était avec ses parents et ne risquait rien mais comment pouvait t'elle accepter alors qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau …

- Nathan, ne n'est pas une bonne idée …

- Arrêtes de rester sur tes gardes Haley, je sais que tu en as envie alors ne laisse pas ta peur tout gâcher !

- Nathan cesse de …

Mais Nathan ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, il la plaqua contre la voiture et l'entourant de ses bras, il l'embrassa avec passion. Il avait beau l'avoir retrouvé quelques jours auparavant, elle lui manquait toujours physiquement…

- Nathan… murmura Haley tout contre ses lèvres …

- Accepte Haley …

- Je ne … D'accord Nathan … j'accepte …

Ils restèrent quelques instants devant la maison pour reprendre leurs esprits. Nathan finit par reprendre le volant de sa voiture avec Haley à ses côtés qui écrivait un SMS à Brooke pour qu'elle prévienne ses parents qu'elle partait pour la nuit…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, Brooke qui était maintenant installé dans sa chambre pour dormir se demandait si elle devait attendre le lendemain pour aller voir Lucas. Il n'allait pas bien et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas son genre de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, elle avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Elle regarda l'heure de son réveil. Il était déjà 22h30 et elle ne savait pas si y aller maintenant serait une bonne chose. Elle finit pourtant par se lever et alla regarder dans son armoire ce qu'elle pourrait mettre. Elle ne rentrait plus dans presque aucun de ses vêtements et elle du donc opter pour un pantalon jogging et un débardeur moulant qui mettait son ventre de femme enceinte en valeur. Elle ajouta un petit gilet pour ne pas prendre froid.

Elle prévint les parents de Haley qu'elle partait et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle rentrerait mais que de toute façon, elle ferait attention. Elle appela ensuite un taxi qui la mena jusqu'à la maison de Lucas. Elle hésita avant de sonner. Il n'y avait pas de lumière… Peut être était t'il sorti ?! Mais elle finit par sonner pour voir… Peut être dormait t'il après tout … Elle vit alors la lumière s'allumer puis elle attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit un Lucas qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il avait une barbe d'au moins deux semaines et il s'était habillé avec des vêtements qui avait l'air noirci à force d'être porté… Elle regarda Lucas pensant qu'il dirait quelques choses mais il resta immobile… pensait t'il qu'il était en train de rêver ? Elle le regarda et décida de parler.

- Lucas … C'est moi !!

- Brooke… Tu es là ? Fit Lucas qui commençait à revenir sur terre. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tellement il avait perdu l'espoir de la revoir un jour. Il s'approcha alors d'elle doucement et la prit dans ses bras. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait un ventre bien arrondit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux puis dit …

- Tu es … Enceinte ?

- Oui Lucas … Et c'est toi le père …

Lucas pensait complètement qu'il était dans un rêve, La femme qu'il aimait était enceinte … Comment être plus heureux ?! Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de pensait à ce que Peyton lui avait fait…

- Mais Brooke, tu ne peux pas être tombé enceinte alors que nous avons fait l'amour qu'une seule fois !!

- Il suffit d'une fois fit Brooke calmement comprenant ses doutes. Et tu as été le seul homme dans ma vie depuis plus d'un an …

- Mais tu avais dit …

- Je sais fit Brooke en l'interrompant mais ce n'était pas sérieux… C'était la seul personne avec qui j'ai été ces 6 dernières années et j'ai rompu il y a un peu plus d'un an lorsqu'il m'a demandé en mariage. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier et j'y arriverais sans doute jamais.

- Je … Fis Lucas en perdant l'usage de la parole. Il la regarda des larmes plein les yeux. Il retrouvait l'amour de sa vie et apprenait qu'il allait avoir un enfant qui cette fois était bien de lui …

- Lucas, je sais ce que Peyton a fait mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller, j'ai besoin de toi et notre enfant aussi !

- Tu as besoins de moi ?! Mais je t'ai fait tant souffrir. J'ai couché avec Peyton et je me suis aussi marié avec elle.

- Lucas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je n'aurais jamais du partir quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais et puis tu m'as donné le plus beau des cadeaux, je suis enceinte alors que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir l'être. Fit Brooke en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Lucas ne voulait plus rien dire, il prit à nouveau Brooke dans ses bras et la mena ensuite à l'intérieur jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la lâcha quelques instants en allant dans sa salle de bain. Brooke s'installa sur le lit de Lucas en attendant qu'il revienne. Quand celui-ci revint, Brooke s'était endormit. Il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit un baisé dans ses cheveux puis il souri… Il savait maintenant qu'il passerait le reste de sa vis avec elle …


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Epilogue**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans, que Haley et Brooke étaient retournée à Tree Hill, chacune avait maintenant la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvé et peut être même d'avantage.

Haley était remarié à Nathan depuis deux années déjà et attendait son deuxième enfant de Nathan, elle attendait cette fois un petit garçon qui pointerait normalement le bout de son nez une semaine plus tard. Cécilia était heureuse de vivre avec ses deux parents maintenant, on lui disait souvent qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à son père… Surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé à faire du basket.

Brooke quant à elle, était la maman d'un petit garçon qu'elle avait prénommé Grégory, il était maintenant âgé de deux ans et demi et il faisait beaucoup de bêtises mais Brooke était heureuse, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait dire « Oui » à Lucas et resterait le restant de ses jours avec lui. Leur mariage avait dû attendre le temps que le divorce de Lucas avec Peyton soit officialisé et aussi le temps que Brooke trouve la force d'accepter de l'épousé car elle craignait que tout flanche. Mais aujourd'hui était le grand jour…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Brooke était dans une salle de la chapelle et se regardait dans le miroir, elle portait une longue robe blanche qu'elle avait dessiné et qui lui allait à ravir. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place dans cette robe et encore moins dans cette chapelle.

- Haley, je ne peux pas me présenté devant lui comme ça, ma robe me fait des hanches trop larges !

- Mais arrêtes un peu Brooke, regarde mes hanches et je pense que tu seras rassurés sur les tiennes Fit Haley en riant, elle qui était enceinte de presque neuf moi avait des hanches bien plus larges que Brooke et cela ne la rendait pas pour autant imprésentable.

- Tu as peut être raison Haley mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi quand on sera marié !! Tu connais le taux de divorce des personnes qui se marie de nos jours … Il est affolant !!

- Brooke, cesse de paniqué, tu sais que Lucas et toi êtes fais l'un pour l'autre !! Il ne faut pas que tu penses aux taux de divorces car la plupart du temps ce n'est pas ce qui arrive aux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment comme c'est le cas pour toi et Lucas.

- Bon d'accord je panique pour rien mais j'ai tellement envie qu'on soit heureux ensemble que j'ai peur que le mariage gâche tout ensuite

- Ne t'en fait pas, rien ne gâchera votre mariage

Haley souri à Brooke, elle était assise sur une chaise ne pouvant pas rester trop debout à cause de sa grossesse. Brooke se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, finalement elle lui allait bien cette robe. Et Lucas serait surement content de lui enlevé le soir même lorsqu'ils seraient enfin seul …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Du côté de Lucas, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux, celui-ci avait peur que Brooke annule le mariage par ses craintes que leur mariage ne tienne pas… Et Nathan essayait en tant que témoin de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ne t'en fait pas Lucas, je suis sure qu'Haley est en train de rassurer Brooke sur ses craintes et qu'elle t'épousera ! Elle le veut après tout alors elle n'annulera jamais votre mariage !!

- J'en suis pas si sure, déjà qu'elle a attendu longtemps avant d'accepter qu'on se marie ! Et puis avec le divorce de Peyton et moi cela lui fait encore plus peur pour nous !!

- T'en fait pas Luk' Je suis sure que tout se passera bien pour vous comme cela a été le cas pour moi et Haley ! Regarde-moi maintenant, je vais ravoir un enfant ! Et en plus se sera un garçon !!

Nathan était heureux parce qu'il allait de nouveau être papa mais il savait que cela ne rassurerait pas Lucas pour autant !

- Je suis sure que tu n'as rien à craindre Luk', elle sera bien là lorsque tu l'attendras devant l'autel !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le grand moment était arrivé pour Brooke et Lucas, ils allaient enfin se dire « oui » pour la vie. Lucas attendait près du prêtre que sa dulcinée arrive, il avait Nathan près de lui qui avait bien assuré son rôle de témoin.

La musique démarra et l'on aperçu Haley remonter la grande allée pour aller se placer à côté de l'endroit où Brooke serait dans quelques instants. Tout le monde était réunit pour ce jour qui allait unir enfin deux êtres qui s'aimait depuis le début sans trop arriver à se l'avouer. On pouvait voir dans la chapelle : Karen et Keith avec leurs deux enfants : Kévin et Simon. Bevin et Skill avec leurs jumeaux Nathalie et Nicolas. Mais aussi Déborah et son nouveau mari, Micro et Shelly, Jimmy et Glenda … Tous les amis et la famille du jeune couple étaient présents. Seul manquait Dan qui était toujours en prison, Rachel qui avait quitté Tree Hill après avoir rompu avec Nathan et Peyton qui vivait une petite vie tranquille loin de Tree Hill avec Jake, Jenny et son fils.

Lucas cru attendre une éternité avant de voir Brooke apparaitre au bout de l'allée. Elle était dans une longue robe blanche qui mettait chacune de ses formes en valeur. D'ailleurs Lucas se dit en la regardant qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une poitrine plus importante qu'auparavant … Peut être qu'il le remarquait plus maintenant qu'elle portait une robe qui la moulait très bien … Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait un petit ventre … Comment n'avait t'il pas réussi à le remarqué avant …

Brooke au bout de l'allée remarquait tous les regards fixés sur elle, elle voyait aussi celui de Lucas qui avait l'air de la dévoré des yeux. Elle était anxieuse par rapport à cela car elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle attendait de nouveau un heureux évènement. Cela faisait déjà 3 mois et pourtant Brooke pensait être devenue stérile donc n'y avait pas prit garde. Elle avait apprit la veille qu'elle était enceinte et n'avait toujours pas réussi à le dire à Lucas … peut être après la cérémonie … Elle commença à remonter l'allée avec lenteur au rythme de la musique. Elle avançait toujours lentement.

Elle arriva au bout de l'allée, puis souri à Haley et se mit face à Lucas devant le prêtre. Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son anxiété. Cependant, lorsque le prêtre eut finit tout son discours et poser à Brooke la question « Voulez vous prendre Lucas Scott pour légitime époux » Brooke répondit avec tout ce qu'elle avait dans son cœur :

- Oui, je le veux ...

Lucas fut soulager de la réponse de sa fiancée qui maintenant allait être sa femme. Et lorsque le prêtre lui posa à son tour la question il répondit également

- Oui je le veux.

Le prêtre souri, puis il ajouta alors :

- Je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Lucas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il regarda Brooke dans les yeux murmurant un petit « Je t'aime » puis, il l'embrassa avec tout son cœur. Il allait vivre une vie heureuse avec la femme de sa vie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lucas et Brooke étaient assis à leur table pour la cérémonie d'après mariage et surtout la petite fête qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs présages. Haley et Nathan étaient également assis à leur table et souriait se murmurant des mots doux. Haley était fatigué par sa grossesse et surtout par le petit garçon qu'elle attendait et qu'elle pensait qu'il ferait surement une grande carrière dans le football.

Brooke regarda Lucas se demandant s'il serait heureux de ravoir un enfant, en effet, celui-ci avait pensé qu'un enfant était amplement suffisant avec leur carrière respective qui leur prenait du temps. Cependant, elle espérait qu'il changerait d'opinion lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle.

La première danse arriva et Lucas invita donc son épouse à danser sur la piste de danse. Il la prit dans ses bras dansant sur leur chanson à tous les deux. Il la serrait dans ses bras avec la peur qu'elle lui échappe un jour. Depuis la veille en effet, elle était distante avec lui et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Peut être le stress du mariage. Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

Brooke restait blottie contre Lucas se sentant bien dans ses bras puissants. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle était enceinte ou sinon Lucas serait surement vexé qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit plus tôt. Elle le regarda donc et se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas partir en plein milieu de la danse alors elle attendit que celle-ci se termine. Tout le monde applaudit les jeunes mariés après qu'ils aient finit leur danse.

Vint ensuite le moment des discours, on voyait Haley, Nathan, Micro, Skill et Keith se diriger vers le micro pour dire quelques mots. Ce fut Haley qui prit la parole la première.

- J'ai souvent pensée que Lucas finirait seul après tout ce que je savais sur lui depuis l'enfance fit t'elle en plaisantant. En plus, lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec Brooke je pensais que cela ne durerait pas parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop différents mais je suis aujourd'hui heureuse de voir que je me suis trompé ! Alors j'aimerais tout simplement donner tout mes vœux de bonheur à Lucas et Brooke.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Nathan et tous ceux qui s'étaient dirigés vers le micro. Les jeunes mariés applaudirent alors tout le monde en les remerciant puis le tour d'un petit discours de la part des jeunes mariés arriva. Lucas dit seulement quelques mots. Par contre Brooke voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les discours mais vu que j'ai été la présidente du conseil des élèves lorsqu'on était au lycée, je me dois de vous dire à tous quelques mots fit Brooke en souriant. J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier Haley qui m'a soutenu depuis le lycée malgré le fait qu'on n'était pas vraiment amies avant. Ensuite je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour leur présence ici ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver un jour ici avec Lucas et encore moins avec un petit garçon de lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui je sais que c'est l'homme de ma vie et je réalise que je le savais depuis toujours ! Alors j'aimerais dire à tout le monde que je les remercie d'être les témoins de notre amour.

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent la jeune mariée pour son petit discours. Brooke aurait presque voulu ajouter son petit secret au discours mais cependant, elle n'en fit rien. Elle regarda Lucas en souriant, ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler après.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On voyait maintenant tous les couples de la fête sur la piste de danse, même Haley avait tenu à danser une danse avec Nathan, mais celle-ci se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle aurait peut être du s'abstenir et écouter ce que le médecin lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant. Elle ressentit une contraction et regarda Nathan

- Nathan, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu m'emmène à l'hôpital maintenant !

Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux, Haley n'était qu'à une semaine de son terme, elle ne pouvait pas accoucher maintenant !

- Quoi ?! Mais Haley tu n'es pas à ton terme ! Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé !

- Nathan, je crois que le bébé a envie de sortir maintenant et rien ne l'empêchera ! Même pas le fait que je ne sois pas au terme de ma grossesse.

Haley perdit alors les eaux et tout le monde la regarda étonner. Elle ria alors en regardant tout le monde

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait arrêter de me regarder !! Je vais juste mettre mon bébé au monde et il faudrait peut être que quelqu'un daigne réveiller mon mari avant que je ne doive accoucher ici !!

Nathan reprit alors ses esprits et mena Haley jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois sa femme installer, il conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital qui heureusement était pas très éloigné ! Nathan appela ensuite des infirmières qui prirent soin d'Haley en la menant jusqu'en salle d'accouchement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout se passa bien et quelques heures plus tard, Haley était installé dans sa chambre d'hôpital avec son fils dans ses bras. Nathan était aussi présent. Brooke et Lucas les avaient également rejoins pensant qu'après tout, ils pourraient partir pour leur lune de miel après. Brooke regarda le petit bébé que Haley tenait dans ses bras, il était si petit et si fragile que Brooke était émerveillé devant ce petit être…

- Alors comment vous allez l'appeler ?!

Haley regarda Nathan, ils avaient décidé depuis longtemps du prénom de leur fils. Et donc Nathan laissa Haley révéler leur choix !

- James Lucas Scott !!

Lucas ouvrit de grand yeux surprit et ému à la fois d'être présent et de savoir le choix de sa meilleure amie et de son frère pour le prénom du bébé ! Brooke regarda Lucas.

- Ce n'est pas tout ajouta Haley, Nathan et moi avons aussi pensé à vous en tant que parrains de ce petit bout !!

- C'est vrai ?! Firent Lucas et Brooke en cœur ! Nous acceptons alors fit Lucas en souriant !

Lucas ne pu s'empêcher alors d'ajouter :

- Vous avez d'autres bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer ou alors vous avez fait le tour ?

Brooke se dit alors que c'était le moment ou jamais de révélé ce qui les attendait et elle dit donc en regardant l'assistance !

- Moi j'en ai une !

Lucas la regarda surprit ?! Lui avait t'elle caché des choses ? Comment est ce que cela se faisait qu'il n'était pas au courant

- Ah oui ?! dit alors Lucas … Et qu'est ce que tu as osé cacher à ton mari !!?

- Nous allons avoir un autre enfant Lucas !!

Lucas regarda Brooke bouche bée !! Qu'avait t'elle dit ? Ils allaient ravoir un bébé tous les deux ?! Lui qui s'était résigné à n'avoir qu'un enfant pour que sa dulcinée ne se sente pas coupable de lui donner un nouvel enfant… Ils allaient maintenant ravoir un bébé …

- Mais depuis quand est ce que tu le sais Brooke ?!

- Depuis hier seulement ! Mais je suis déjà enceinte de 3 mois !

- 3 Mois ? fit Lucas surprit … Mais comment cela tu n'es pas vérifié avant ?!

- Je pensais ne pu pouvoir être enceinte alors je ne m'inquiétais pas du fait de mes nausées et mal de tête ! Mais quand j'ai remarqué que j'avais prit du poids, j'ai été voir le médecin j'ai fait des analyses et donc le diagnostic est tombé hier.

Lucas regarda Brooke et ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Nathan et Haley assistait à la scène sans plus de préoccupation.

Tout le monde était heureux maintenant et il semblait que tout durerait encore longtemps aussi bien que cela ! Brooke et Lucas étaient heureux ainsi que Nathan et Haley … Il y avait une vague de bonheur sur Tree Hill qui ne semblait pas encore prête à partir …

FIN


End file.
